Dragon Tail Z
by its just ss
Summary: Two years after the tournament of power. After confronting a mysterious dark figure, a young Goten and Trunks get sent to a different dimension full of magic, wizards and friendship. However not everything is as good as it seems. New and old enemies all with scores to settle with the saiyans appear. Not to mention a secret plan that could possibly put an end to both realities.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball all credits go to toei animation, funimation and akira toriyama and all credits for fairy tail go to hiro mashima

Its been a year since the conclusion of the tournament of power. Goten and Gohan are now training together on a small clearing near Goten's house. Goten has grown significantly taller and his hair went from looking like goku's to looking like his grandmother's.

"I gotchu now gohan. HAAAAH" said goten while shooting a ki blast at his older brother.

Goten was wearing a gi that resembled his father's and just like gohan was.

"Oh really?, guess again" responded gohan as he quickly phased behind goten and kicked him in the back.

The kick sent goten down to the floor, creating a small crater.

"So that's how its gonna be huh?" Said goten while looking at gohan in the eyes causing gohan to smirk.

"Ill show you what I can do gohan" said goten with a serious look on his face.

"Come at me bro" Responded gohan with another smirk on his face.

Goten quickly powered up and flew towards where gohan was. They started to throw punches at a blinding speed.

They stopped fighting and flew back down to the floor.

Goten looked at gohan and told him "gohan I want you to go full power"

"Are you sure goten?" Said gohan with a confused look.

"Well you better do it, cause im not holding back"

Goten quickly powered up to super saiyan 2 causing the surrounding area to shake.

"Okay then" said gohan

After goten finished powering up, gohan gave a serious look to goten and asked him:

"Are you sure that's what you want"

Goten nodded

"Very well, dont say I didnt warn ya", gohan's power level started to dramatically rise and his energy shook the area around them. And in a matter of seconds, gohan was in his mystic form.

"Well come at me" said a very serious gohan.

Goten flew at him at full speed and threw rapid powerful punches while gohan was only blocking.

Gohan then caught both of goten's fists.

"Not bad, but you still got alot to learn before you can catch up to your big bro kiddo" Said gohan as he extended his right arm all the way back creating a lot of momentum, he then proceeded to punch goten in the face with all his power which sent goten flying like a meteor very far away breaking trees rocks and everything on his path.

"Oh crap, I think I might of over done it a little" Said gohan as he powered down to base form with a worried look on his face.

"GOTEN, PLEASE DONT DIE ON MEEEEEE" yelled gohan at the top of his lungs.

"Damn it, moms gonna kill me if he dies" thought gohan as he made his way to where goten landed.

"Ouch, thats gonna leave a mark" reproached goten.

"Oh thank Kami you're alive" said gohan with relief.

"Sigh, you are so much stronger than me its not even funny"

"Dont worry about it little bro you'll catch up some day, I wasnt near your strenght when I was your age."

Gohan smiled as he gave goten his hand so that he would stand up.

"Lets go home bro, I think thats enough training for the day" said gohan

"Okay" said goten as he grabbed gohan's hand.

Goten stood up and they both made their way to their mom's house.

In their mom's house

Goten and Gohan got to their house and entered through the front door. Videl and chichi were making dinner. Afterwards goku came out of his room.

"Yo" said goku while waving his hand

"Hey dad" responded both goten and gohan in unison.

"You guys have been training hard these past few days. I cant wait to test your new strengths myself" said goku as he threw punches in the air.

"Also how did training go today?" Asked goku.

"Well gohan punched me in the face at full strength and sent me flying a couple miles" said goten with an evil smile on his face.

"YOU SON OF A..."

Before gohan could finish his sentence chi chi came running out of the kitchen screaming" "GOHAN DID WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"GOHAN YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT, HE'S JUST A 14 YEAR OLD BOY, AND HE'A YOUR LITTLE BROTHER" screamed chi chi.

"Sorry mom" gohan responded while sweat dropping and scratching the back of his head.

"Give gohan a break chi, how is goten supposed to get stronger if he's not pushed to the limit? " told her goku

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH GOKU, A MOTHER KNOWS WHATS BEST" kept screaming chi chi.

"Due to the commotion, videl walked out to see what was wrong".

"Oh hey babe" said gohan as he gave videl a kiss on the lip.

Soon after videl came, a little 2 year old girl with black hair also came out.

"Daaaaaddyyyy!!!" Said pan as she jumped into gohan's arms.

"Hey there princess" gohan playfully said as he played with his daughter.

"Dad im not a princess, im a z fighter" responded pan.

"Yes you are" said gohan as he continued playing with his daughter.

"I live with a bunch of fighting freaks" said chi chi as she sweat dropped causing everyone to laugh.

"Anyways, dinner is ready" spoke chi chi

"Hooray!" Said everyone else in unison.

The family ate together and watched tv afterwards.

After finishing a movie the family decided to watch the news, and saw that there was an explosion in a power plant.

"Live reporting news, there was a big explosion in a west city power plant. The firefighters are trying to calm the fire but are unable to. The cause of the explosion is unknown, please stay in tune for more updates".

"We got to help" said gohan as he stood up.

"Im right behind ya" stated goten

"Dad you coming?" Asked gohan

"Nah I think ill sit this one out" responded goku.

"Okay" said gohan as he and his younger brother dashed towards the scene.

Near the scene, goten and gohan encountered a certain purple haired boy.

"Trunks!" Yelled goten

"Sup bro" responded trunks as they bumped fists.

"Hey trunks, whatchu doing here?" Asked gohan.

"Hello gohan, im here to check out the explosion" responded trunks.

"Glad you could join us" gohan stated

"Yeah" also said goten

"Lets go we dont got time to lose" stated gohan.

Both boys nodded

They made their way to the scene of the fire and saw that the firefighters couldnt handle the flames. So they inhaled as much air as they could and blew the fire out.

"Its time to investigate" Said gohan.

They all landed on the scene and started looking for clues.

"This doesnt look like a normal fire to me" stated trunks.

"You are right" said gohan as his face turned serious.

"What is it gohan" said goten with worry in his voice.

"We got company" responded gohan.

As soon as gohan said that a figure im dark clothes and wearing a mask appeared in front of them.

"Well well well, what do we have here?, I was expecting goku or maybe vegeta not their foolish boys".

"Who are you?" Asked goten

"This ki feels awfully familiar" thought trunks.

Gohan asked the same question as goten but had no answer.

"Look whoever you are, I dont know why you created this explosion, all I know is that you are gonna pay for it" said gohan with an angry look on his face.

All three of the demi saiyans took a fighting stance and charged at the figure.

"I dont got time for you" said the figure.

The figure created 2 black wholes that started to suck all three of the half saiyans in.

One whole was sucking in trunks while the other sucked in gohan and goten.

Trunks was the first to go through the black whole.

"TRUUUNKS!!!" yelled goten as he was also being pulled in.

Before gohan could be sucked in goten threw a ki blast at him which sent gohan out of the way of the black whole.

In the end goten was sucked into the whole however gohan stayed behind.

"GOTEEEEN!!" yelled gohan at the top of his lungs.

"YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" screamed gohan as he turned mystic and charged at the figure.

Earthland

With goten

"Where am I?" Questioned goten as he looked at the front entrance of a funny looking building who's name on top said:

FAIRY TAIL

Hey guys how do you like the 1st chapter of my story? Depending on how it goes ill upload the next chapter as soon as I can peace out.


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

**With Gohan** "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!" Screamed Gohan as he charged to the dark figure, he tried to punch him in the face but couldnt connect as the figure phased away.

"What?" Said Gohan in confusion.

Gohan started to look around for the figure, however he wasnt able to find it anywhere.

"Damn it, where is he?" Thought Gohan as he still looked around confused.

"Behind you". Said the figure as it reapeared behind Gohan.

Gohan was frozen in fear, as he had never felt something so evil in his life. He could feel the heavy dark energy that came out from the figure's body.

"Lights out..." said the dark being, as he made a purple ki sword with his hand.

"...Son" said the figure finishing his sentence.

Gohan immedialtey widely open his eyes, as he felt the ki sword go through his chest.

Gohan started falling to the floor however he shot a ki blast to the air, the evil being thinking that it was aimed at him just slightly moved his head dodging the blast.

"Let this be a message to that despicable father of yours" stated the evil person as he looked a Gohan's body.

"That im coming...FOR THE BOTH OF THEM!" Screamed the figure as it disapeared.

The ki blast Gohan shot exploded in the air, but little did the figure know that it was a SOS sign created by Gohan in order to notify the other Z fighters if anyone needs assistance.

Goku and all the other Z fighters noticed Gohan's call for help and quickly dashed for the scene.

Upon arriving to the scene, Goku quickly used his instant transmision to go to Korin's place and get some senzu beans.

"Oh hey Goku whats up with the visit this late".

"I dont got time to speak right now Korin, I need sensu beans quick, as Gohan is dying".

Korin understood and quickly handed a small bag of senzu beans to Goku.

"Thank you" Said goku as Korin nodded and Goku Teleported away.

Goku quickly arrived and tossed the senzu beans at Piccolo who was next to Gohan.

"Here take this" Said Piccolo as he gave his friend a senzu bean.

Gohan quickly regained his health and thanked everybody.

"What happened to you brat?" Asked Vegeta, not because he was worried about Gohan but because whoever did this to him was extremely powerful and clearly a threat.

"I dont know who it was, but he sure was strong" Gohan stopped before finishing his sentece.

"What is it son?" Asked Goku.

"His energy, it was like nothing I've ever felt before, it was full of evil".

Everyone gave it some thought until Goku noticed that someone was missing.

"Gohan, where is Goten?" Asked a concerned Goku.

"Yeah and my brat too, he sais he was coming to check out this stupid fire" Vegeta grumbled.

"Goten and Trunks were sucked im by a black hole created by this mysterious person" Explained Gohan.

Everyone was shocked and began asking Gohan how did it happen.

"I was supposed to get sucked in but Goten pushed me out of the way... I was supposed to keep him safe, but in the end he saved me" Kept explaining Gohan.

"Well this is gonnna be tough to explain to chichi" Quoted Goku as he rubbed the back of his head.

"And Bulma too" Continued Vegeta as he face palmed.

"So he had an evil ki and could open black holes, that doesnt tell us much..." said Krillin as he kept on thinking.

"Gohan is there anything else we need to know about this guy?" Asked piccolo.

"Well I dont think this is important, but he was able to make a ki sword from his palm" Responded Gohan.

Goku and Vegeta immediately felt into a schock as everyone were surprised to their reaction.

"What is it Goku" Said Tien asking the question that was on everyone's brain.

Goku quickly turned to Vegeta and asked "Vegeta are you thinking what im thinking?"

They both looked at eachother in the eyes.

"Black..." Said the both of them in unison.

 **With Goten**

After standing up and reading the sign on top of the building's entrance Goten decided to enter in order to ask for directions.

As soon as Goten entered he was hit with tables flying and people fighting. Apparently they were celebrating something.

(I will not be following the actual script as it would be too much going back and forth and referring to the show and would also affect the flow of the story, I also believe it will be more interesting like this, because common thats what fanfiction's all about.)

"Flame brain!" Said a black haired shirtless boy who was fighting another pink haired boy.

"Ice princess!" Said the pinkette as they clashed head.

"Enough" Said a red haired girl as she punched both of them to the ground.

"Aye sir" Stated the both of them in unison as there were stars above their heads.

"ALL OF YOU THATS ENOUGH" Screamed a short old man who was almost fully bald.

Everyone stopped and turned to the old man completly oblivious of the kid standing in the entrance.

"I believe we have a new guest standing on the front of our entrance" Stated the old man.

Everyone suddenly turned to where Goten was.

"Um hello everyone..." Said Goten nervously.

Suddenly a girl came out of the crow and greeted him. The girl had white hair and an adorable face.

"Hello my name is Mirajane Strauss" Said the girl as she streched out her hand to Goten.

Goten blushed a little upon seeing the beauty of the girl.

"Um hello my name is Son Goten" Stated Goten nervously as he shaked hands with her.

Everyone had their eyes on Goten and the the old man noticed that he was overwhelmed so he faked coughed in order to get everyone's attention.

"Well young man what brings you to our humble guild?" Said the old man.

'Did he say guild?' Thought Goten.

"Well sir im not sure, I was fighting this bad guy with my brother and friend and me and my friend were sucked into a black hole and I was sent here."

Every one was shocked at the young man's statement.

"I see" Said the old man.

"Well where exactly do you live young man?" Asked the old man.

"Well I live in a forest not too far from West City".

"West City?, I've never heard of that" Said the red hair girl as she stepped foward.

"What do you mean?, thats like one of the most famous cities in the world."

"Well Im sorry young man, but I doubt anyone here has ever heard of that city".

Suddenly Goten's eye shot wide open as he realized what was going on.

"Hey sir"

"Yes young man?"

"I think Im further away from home than I thought..."

To be continued...

Hey guys thank you for reading my story and please leave a review on your thoughts, how can I make the story better, what y'all want to see, and overall anything you would like for me to know. Peace Out


	3. Chapter 3: Welcoming

**With Trunks** After being sucked in by the hole, Trunks ended up in the middle of a forest and started to take a look around.

"Gosh that hurt alot" groaned Trunks while scratching the back of his head.

"Looks like I ended up in the middle of a forest. I wonder if its near Goten's house" thought Trunks.

Trunks flew up high in order to get a better view of the area. After checking out the scenery Trunks saw a small town not to far away from where he was.

"That looks like a town, guess I should go there and ask for directions" said Trunks as he shot foward in the sky.

After arriving to the town, Trunks decided to ask one of the merchants for directions in order for him to be able to locate where he was.

"Hello Sir" greeted Trunks

"Hello young man, is there anything I could help you with?. Perhaps you want to buy some of my delicious fruit?." Asked the merchant.

"Im sorry sir I just wanted to ask for directions" responded Trunks. 'although that fruit looks good, but I dont have any money on me since I didnt think I would need it to stop that fire' thought Trunks.

"Oh thats too bad, but whatever you need help with you can ask me". Responded the man.

"I was just wondering, which town is this?" Asked Trunks.

"Well this is Margaret Town young man" said the merchant in response to Trunks' question.

'Margaret Town?, never heard of it...' thought Trunks in his mind.

"Well do you know how I can get to West City from here?" Kept asking Trunks.

"West City? Im sorry but I've never heard of it young man" Responded the merchant.

"Welp now im truly lost..." whined Trunks.

"Im sorry I wasnt able to help you young man. But the town's guild might be able to help you. Its that big building right up ahead".

"Did you just say guild?" Asked Trunks in confusion.

"Pardon me if I ask this young man, but you are not from around here are you?" Questioned the old man

"Welp I guess you could say that" Responded Trunks as he rubbed the back of his head and sweat dropped.

"Well, whatever questions you may have im sure the guild could answer them for you" Said the old man with a warm smile.

"Well thank you sir, im gonna make my way to that guild like you said, good bye"

"Good bye young man, and be careful out there" Shouted the merchant.

"Okay I will" Shouted Trunks back.

Trunks hurried up and made his way to the building the merchant told him about. After arriving, he read the sign on top of the maint entrance which had the guild's name on it: Lamia Scale, so Trunks went ahead and knocked, and a young man with white hair opened the door.

"Hello welcome to the Lamia Scale guild how can I help you?" Greeted the white haired guy.

"Um hello, I'm kind of lost so I was told to come here for help" Responded Trunks.

"Oh okay, where exactly are you headed?" Asked the white haired boy.

"Well Im headed to West City. Do you know how can I get there from here?"

" West City?, I've never heard of it"

'Crap, this guy doesnt know about it either' thought Trunks.

"Well thanks anyways, I'll see if anyone else knows about it" Spoke Trunks.

"Oh wait I got an idea, we could ask the master about it, why dont you come in?" Offered the young man.

"Eh okay..." Accepted Trunks with a little hesitation.

"Come in then" Said the young man.

Trunks agreed to come in and followed the white haired boy through a big hall.

 _'Nice place, although not as big as capsule corp'_

As they were walking through the hall, the white haired boy noticed that Trunks looked a little nervous and very suspicious as to why he was helping him.

"The name's Lyon by the way" Said the white haired boy in order to cut some of the tension down.

"Huh?, Oh my name's Trunks"

After exchanging names Trunks and Lyon finally got to the main hall where they saw a tall man with a bald head and a long beard.

"Thats Jura, he's the 5th highest ranked member of fhe wizard saints, he's also the strongest member at our guild"

"The who now?" Asked Trunks sounding confused

"You dont know what the wizard saints are?!?" Yelled Lyon as his eyes popped out anime style.

"Well no..." Responded Trunks as he scratched the side of his head and sweat dropped.

Before Lyon could explain to Trunks who and what the wizard saints were, Jura called up to them.

"Hey Lyon, how is it going" Greeted Jura as he raised his hand saying hello.

"Whats up Jura, well things are going alright I guess" Greeted Lyon back.

"So who's that guy that's standing next to you?" Asked Jura.

"Well this is Trunks, he says he's lost and need directions"

Jura then extended his hands in order to shake hands with Trunks. Trunks happily accepted and extended his hand as well, shaking hands with Jura.

"Nice to meet you Trunks" Greeted Jura.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Jura"

"No need for the formality, you can just call me Jura".

Trunks nodded.

"So Lyon how can we help this young man today?" Asked Jura.

"Well as I said before he said he was lost and needed directions".

"Well Lyon you know Margaret Town like the palm of your hand, I take it he wants to go outside the town if you havent given any directions to him" Said Jura.

"Well thats the problem, he wants to go to this city, what was it called again?"

"West City" Said Trunks.

"West City huh? I've never heard of it before" Stated Jura.

'Now im really beginning to freak out' Thought Trunks.

"I also doubt anyone in here has heard about it, but we can still try to ask the others. Ill round everyone up"

Jura immediately walked to a microphone connected to speakers all around the guild hall and called every one that was present on the guild hall including the guild master.

Almost immediately 5 people walked into the mainroom. In the stairs there were two pink haired girls walking down, they both looked pretty similar however one was clearly older than the other. The older one was wearing a black dress which was a little revealing. The younger girl was wearing a pink and blue dress. The younger girl and Trunks locked eyes causing the both of them to blush upon seeing each other and immdiately looked away. Unknown to the both of them, the older girl noticed and smirked.

Coming out from another room were two guys one wearing green clothing and the other that strangely looked like a cat. And in the middle of them was a very short gray haired old woman. Who Trunks must of guessed was the master.

"Hey Jura, why you ask us to come is there an emergency?" Asked the guy in the green clothes.

"Well This young man right here needs directions to get to his city who's name's West City". Said Jura.

The members began to whisper among themselves in confusion as they have never heard of that city before.

The old woman got in the center and faced Trunks with Jura next to her.

"Well young man I doubt anyone here has heard about it" Spoke up the master.

Trunks immediately realized what was going on and fell into a shock. Everyone just stared at him.

Trunks finally gathered up some courage and spoke up.

"Ma'am I think I might have bigger problems than just being lost" Trunks stopped before finishing his sentence.

"What is it Trunks?" Asked Lyon

"This is just a theory but I feel like its the best possible explanation. I am not from this universe" Finally revealed Trunks.

Everyone fell into a sudden shock and were just looking at Trunks in confusion.

"How is that even possible?" Asked Jura

"Well this is just a theory but, it might of happened when me, my friend and his brother were fighting this person"

The master nodded signaling Trunks to go on.

"Well me and my friends were trying to stop a fire and we found the person who we believed was responsible for it and charged at him, he created two black holes which sent me here, I dont know what happened to my friends though" Explain Trunks.

"Mhmm I see so you say you have no where to go right young man?" Asked the master.

"No ma'am" Responded Trunks.

"Well then how would you like to join our guild?. Trunks?, I believe thats what Lyon said".

"Well ma'am I dont really know about that"

The older pink haired girl noticed how bad the younger one wanted Trunks to stay in the guild so she decided step in.

"You should really stay, atleast until you found somewhere else to go" Offered the girl.

"Well..." Said Trunks

"Its a great idea, you could learn the ways of this world and could even make a living for yourself" Spoke Lyon.

"Well alright I'll join for a while maybe until I find a way back to my world" Agreed Trunks.

"Very well, but there's something I would like to test first" Said the master.

Everyone turned around to face the master.

"Huh?"

"I want to see how profficient you are in combat" The master said.

Trunks nodded.

Everyone walked into the training room in order to test Trunks' fighting abilities.

"Well Trunks you can pick out a member and show us your abilities agaisnt him" Offered the master.

Trunks looked at everyone and smirked.

"So Lyon you said Jura was the strongest guy around here right?, Well I pick him"

Everyone was shocked at Trunks' request.

"Are you sure about that?!" Asked a concerned Lyon.

"Positive"

Jura then stepped out, went to the other side of the training room and faced Trunks.

"Are you sure this is what you want?, I am not the type of person to hold back Trunks" Stated Jura.

Trunks smirked.

"Come at me bro" Responded Trunks.

Jura got into his fighting stance and was the first to attack. **IRON ROCK FIST!**. A big snake looking like fist made of rocks came towards Trunks, however he just decided to stand there as the attack hit the ground just a few inches from him.

"I knew that attack wasnt planned to hit me" Informed Trunks with a smirk.

"Very well young man" Responded Jura with a smirk if his own. "But there is something wrong in what you believe".

Trunks looked at Jura in confusion.

"You see, the attack wasnt ment to hit the first time"

All of the sudden the ground started shaking and the snake fist made of solid rock came out of the ground below Trunks. Although he was caught by surprise he was still more than fast enough to react, he jumped in the air and destroyed the attack with a ki blast.

Everyone was surprised by Trunks' reaction time.

"Not even I could've dodge that on time" Said a surprised Lyon.

Jura looked at Trunks with a new found respect for him, as not a lot of people would've been able to dodge that and even less counter attacked.

"Very impressive Trunks, but it aint over yet"

Jura then casted out another spell. **IRON ROCK WALL!**. Suddenly a big wall made of rock appeared surrounding Jura.

 _'He must have noticed that Trunks' speed is far above anyone we have seen on earthland, so he put up this defense in order to not have to worry about a physical attack'_ thought master Ooba.

Jura then casted another spell, but this time it was an offensive one.

Rock Avalanche!. A bunch of boulders appeared from the ground and came at Trunks from multiple directions.

Trunks moved like a blur, swiftly destroying every single one of the boulders and landing safely back down on the floor.

Everyone including Jura just stared at him awe. Trunks stared at Jura with serious eyes and then smirked. "Time for me to go on the offensive".

Before anyone realized what was happening, Trunks dashed towards Jura at blinding speeds, breaking right through his defense wall and striking him in the gut, putting him out of comission.

Everyone was in a state shock and just looked at Jura's motionless body laying on the ground. Silence surrounded the room until master Ooba finally spoke.

"That was very impressive Trunks"

"Yeah there are only a few more people in earthland that can just one shot Jura like that" Followed up Lyon.

"YOU DIDNT KILL HIM DID YOU?!?!" Asked the cat like man.

Trunks turned in order to face him .

"I swear I didnt" Said Trunks while nervously laughing.

Jura suddenly woke up and struggled to stand up. Lyon and the guy in green clothes immediately went to assist him.

"Sorry for that Jura, I should've holded back a little more..." Apologized Trunks.

"Nonsense Trunks, this was a fight, one of us was bound to get knocked out"

Trunks nodded at Jura.

"Well I guess I should introduce you to everyone" Said Lyon.

"The guy in the green clothes name's is yuki, thats Toby, the two girls are Sherry and Chelia, and thats master Ooba."

"Hello everyone" Said Trunks while raising his hand in salutation.

Master Ooba then approached Trunks and told him to follow her in order to show him the room he was going to be staying at. Trunks accepted and followed master Ooba up the stairs.

"Well Trunks this is where you are going to be staying at"

"Well thanks master"

"Now rest up Trunks, theres a lot of things you need to learn before you can look after yourself in this world"

Trunks nodded.

Master Ooba left the room, leaving Trunks alone to his thoughts. He looked around the room in order to check it out. The room wasnt very big, it had a twin size bed and a stand.

Trunks then went ahead and lied on the bed looking up at the ceiling. He then started to think.

'I have no idea how to get back home right now, so ill have to start investigating the easiest way for me to get back, well if there even is one...'.

Trunks then started wondering how much he could trust these guys, he was probably staying with them for a while specially since he had nowhere to go and had no idea how to get home, Although he had already revealed he wasnt from this universe and they still accepted him, however he was not going to reveal his saiyan side. Atleast not yet.

Trunks' eyes then started getting heavy, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

About 30 minutes later there was a knock on the door, however Trunks was a sleep and couldnt respond. The person knocking, then proceeded to enter the bedroom and try to wake up Trunks. The lights were turned on revealing Chelia. Chelia then approached to wake up Trunks. However no matter what Chelia tried Trunks didnt wake up. He sure was heavy sleeper.

Chelia just stood there staring down at Trunks.

'He's actually quite handsome...' Thought Chelia as she blushed.

Then all of the sudden Trunks opened his eyes and let out a big scream upon seeing the figure standing next to his bed. The scream surprised Chelia causing her to fall to the ground.

"IAM, SO SO SORRY, I DIDNT MEAN TOO SCARE YOU ITS JUST THE MASTER SENT ME HERE TO GET YOU AND YOU WERENT RESPONDING!!!!" Explained an extremely embarrased Chelia.

Trunks sat on the bed confused and finally spoke up.

"Chelia right?"

"Yeah..." Responded Chelia as she put her head down.

"Thanks for waking me up, now lets go downstairs master must be waiting for us"

Trunks then put out his hand in order to help Chelia stand up. She looked up and blushed at seeing Trunks' charming face. She then grabbed his hand and both of them walked out of the bedroom and headed to the guild's main hall.

 **With Goten**

Goten started to freak out, he was running around the like a crazy person. Everyone in the guild was trying to calm him down.

"Relax young man" Said the old man while trying to calm him down.

"HOW CAN I RELAX AT A MOMENT LIKE THIS!!!!" Yelled Goten as he kept freaking out. He then suddenly stopped to the surprise of everyone. He looked like he just realized something and suddenly made a serious look and glared at the master. He then walked up to him and picked him up by his shirt and asked him:

"Are you working with him?!"

The guild members did not like this disrespect towards their master, they were angry and prepared to engage Goten in battle.

"Stand down children!" Ordered the master.

"Are you sure master?" Asked the red haired girl.

The master nodded.

"Man screw this, aint nobody gonna come and disrespect fairy tail and our master like that and get away with it" Said the pink haired guy.

He then started charging at Goten with his right fist ignited in flames. Goten just shot a glare at him and swatted him away like a fly.

"NATSU!!!" Yelled a blonde girl and a blue cat as they rushed to his aid.

Now the guild members were truly mad, not only did this guy disrespected the master but he also hurt one of their own.

The master was extremely angry too as he just hurt one of his children, however he managed to keep his anger in place.

"Young man please, look at the uproar you are causing, please stop at this very instant".

Goten then realized what he was doing and let go of the master.

"I am so sorry every one and please forgive me Mr. Master" Apologized Goten as he bowed down.

Everyone in the guild still glared at him however they didnt seem as mad as before.

"How is flame brain doing over there" Asked the black haired boy.

"He's alright just a little...Fazed" Responded the blonde girl.

The master then directed his eyes at Goten and gave him a serious look.

"I take it you are troubled right now young man but such behavior will not be tolerated, we will let it pass but the next time you hurt one of my children I will take matters into my own hands. Is that clear?"

Goten nodded.

"Now, lets put this behind us and please explain why was it that you reacted like that?"

Goten's face changed from serious, to that of a scared kid, Goten then proceeded to explain to the master and everyone in the guild how he ended up in earthland and how until he found a way back home he had no where to go.

The master then proceeded to look at Goten with different eyes, he could tell that Goten was a very kind hearted boy and that he was just scared.

"Very well boy, I have an offer for you in order to pay us for your actions"

Goten then proceeded to look down thinking that now he was going to be punished. The master then proceeded to speak.

"Goten you said your name was boy?"

Goten nodded with his head still down.

"This is my offer, I can tell that you are troubled, and that you do not understand the ways of this world, so you will need people to teach you and that will love you like family. This is something that Fairy Tail can offer, so how about you join us?"

Goten immediately looked up tears were almost coming out but he wiped them again, however all of the sudden his face became sad again.

"Whats the matter Goten?" Asked the master.

"Its just how can you guys accept me after the stunt I just pulled".

"Ah come on dont sweat it, we have brawls like this all the time, besides Natsu tends to get in everyone's nerves" Said a member earning a "HEY!!" from Natsu.

Everyone else then directed warm smiles at Goten causing Goten to smile back.

"One more thing young man, we might not be able to replace your family but we will sure support you in any way we can" Said the master.

"Yeah specially now that we truly learned the value of family, specially since some of these guys were missing for the last 7 years" Commented a member.

Goten then looked at the master and they shook hands.

"Thank you sir, I promise I will support each one of you in anyway I can too".

End. Hey everyone thank you for reading the newest chapter. A few things I would like to point out. Goten is 14 and Trunks is 15 so they look about the same way future Trunks did when he saw future Gohan get killed. Also this is taking place right after the reunion that took place after the tenrou arc. Also please leave in the comments whether or not you guys would like to see the Key of The Starry Heavens arc or if I should skip straight to the Grand Magic Games. That was all I had to say peace out ;).


	4. Chapter 4: Teams

**Hello guys and welcome back to another chapter of this fan fic. Before I start there's this thing I want to start doing which is an idea I got from Synergizer while reading his story Fairy Tail: Xenoverse (very good story btw, yall should totally check it out). What I basically want to do is start answering your reviews at the start of some of the chapters so here we go.**

 **Guest : The reason this story is M rated is because of some cursing in the story. Also while planning the story I thought of having some love scenes (probably not between the younger characters unless you guys want to see it) since I'll also be slightly touching most if not all of the ships in the show.**

 **Dmandog056 : Hey bro thanks for the tip. I tried to fix my writing style a little in this latest chapter so let me know if you like it!.**

 **3678 : I personally feel like the fairy tail members would be more mad given the fact that everytime one of their members gets in some sort of way gets beat up, they want to immediately get revenge. And thanks for your opinion, I decided to skip straight to the GMG which will most likely start after the next chapter, I just would like to introduce our main characters to their respective guilds better before starting it. Also I will not be nerfing Goten nor Trunks since this is what this story is about, 2 super powerful kids joining the fairy tail story.**

 **Guest** **: Thanks for the heads up!, I did move the story to the Z section.** **Anyways thats it from me, enjoy the story:**

 **With Trunks:**

Trunks and chelia both headed to the guild's main hall in order to meet with the master however they were unawared that they were still holding hands. Akward silence filled the room as they were not very familiar with each other, so Chelia decided to begin a conversation in order to try to break the ice between them.

"So Trunks, tell me how is the world you come from like?"

"Well, its similar to here but at the same time its different"

Chelia then looked at Trunks with a confused look and asked him to please explain himself further.

"For example where I come from we live on planet earth just like here, however instead of magic we use ki"

"Ki?, As in life force energy?" Asked Chelia.

"Yeah, we train extremly hard in order to be able to manipulate it. We can create all sorts of blast and even cover ourselves with it." Explained Trunks.

"Woah ki must be a very powerful context" Said Chelia in awe.

"It certainly is" Replied Trunks. They then stopped for a moment and Trunks

created a ki ball around the same size of a tennis ball. "Look, you can change both the size and power of ki, depending on the situation you can use it to destroy or just to knock out someone".

Chelia looked at the energy ball in awe as it was very bright and shiny. It was small but at the same time extremely powerful. Trunks then proceeded to vanish the energy ball and they continued walking along the hall. Akward silence once again filled the room until Trunks remembered something he wanted to ask about.

"Hey Chelia, do you mind telling me what universe number this is?" Asked Trunks.

Chelia looked at Trunks with a confused face. "What do you mean universe number?".

"You know, each universe has a number, mine is universe 7, there are currently only 12 universes, since Zeno erased all others. Ring a bell yet?" Said Trunks.

"Who's Zeno? And what do you mean different universes? Do you mean Edolas?" Asked Chelia.

"YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF ZENO?!?!" Yelled Trunks.

Chelia shook her head. Trunks then began thinking and once again spoke up. "What about the kais?". Chelia once again shook her head.

"The gods of destruction?"

"Nope"

"The angels?"

"Nope"

"Not even the tournament of power..."

"Its that some sort of event?" Questioned a still pretty confused Chelia. Then it finally hit Trunks. ' _Crap, not only im I stuck in a completely different universe, but these people havent even heard about the gods. Well I cant blame them either, we never heard of them until a couple years ago either'._ Thought Trunks. Trunks and Chelia heard the voices of master Ooba and Jura speaking, signaling that they had arrived to the main hall.

"Greetings Trunks. Greetings to you too Chelia" Said the master.

"Hello Everyone" Greeted Trunks and Chelia at the same time. Everyone then started to laugh however Trunks and Chelia were oblivious as to why.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Asked Chelia. "have you seen the two of you?" Said Sherry as she kept on laughing. Trunks and Chelia looked at eachother, and looked down at their hands and realized that they were holding hands, they then let go of eachother and looked away while blushing. The master then faked coughed in order to get everyone's attention.

"Okay Trunks, the reason for this meeting is to explain to you the ways of this world, in order for you to be able to take care of yourself". Said the master. Master Ooba then began explaining to Trunks all about magic, guilds, jobs and overall anything he needed to know.

"Okay so basically what you are telling me is that magic is the source of power of this world, guilds are places where wizards get jobs, and that I should not do anything that would anger these magic council people?" Stated Trunks.

"Pretty much" Said the master. "Which reminds me you need our guild mark".

"A guild mark?" Questioned Trunks.

"Yeah its a mark that represents which guild you are from" Explained Lyon.

"So Trunks? What color would you like your guild mark to be and where do you want it?" Asked Sherry.

"Blue and on my right shoulder please"

Trunks then takes off part of the neck of his long sleeved shirt until it reveals his right shoulder. (He's wearing the same outfit as young future trunks in the history of Trunks special).

"Congratulations man, you are officially part of the guild" Said Lyon as he and Trunks bumped fists.

"Pardon me if I ask Trunks, but why the color blue, does it hold a meaning to you?" Asked Jura.

"Well it reminds me of my mother's hair color and of my father's attire. It gives me the hope that one day ill be seeing them again" Said Trunks smiling.

"Ooh a mama's boy huh?" Joked sherry.

"I guess you could say that" Said Trunks as he and the rest of the guild laughed.

"Oh Trunks its already a little late to go on a job, but Chelia here can show you around town. And since we are all busy, sadly... ya'll are going to have to go by yourselves" Said Chelia as she smiled sheepishly.

"Nonsense, I will accompany the both of you, and all three of us will go on an adventure". Spoke up Lyon. (Lyon Vastia, been 3rd wheeling like a pro since as long as he could walk XD).

Sherry then faced palmed. Trunks, Lyon and Chelia proceeded to walk out of the guild until they were stopped by the master.

"Oh and Trunks, one more thing" Said the master.

"Yes master?"

"I want you to participate in the Grand Magic Games with us"

"The what now?" Asked a confused Trunks.

"The Grand Magic Games, is an event where multiple guilds compete in battles and as you could guess by the name, also in games" Explained Lyon.

"Our guild has always come in second place, however this time will be very different, since both of our strongest members Jura and Lyon will be entering. And with you there's no way we could lose" Stated Chelia.

"So what do you say Trunks?" Asked Jura.

"I say lets win this thing!" Said Trunks as he lifted his fist up causing the entire guild to cheer. Trunks, Chelia and Lyon then proceeded to head to the town in order to show Trunks around.

 **With Goten**

Goten and the master firmly shook hands and let go of eachother.

"First things 1st young man, you need to get our guild mark, in order to officially become a member and also represent the guild" Said the master.

Goten nodded.

Mirajane then came out with a stamp on her hand and asked Goten what color and where did he want his guild mark.

"Hmm, how about orange and in my right shoulder"

"Orange huh, just like your clothes" Commented the dark haired guy who was still for some reason not wearing clothes.

"I guess you are right, it also reminds me of my brother and my father. Also one more thing, dont you get cold without clothes?"

"SHIT, WHEN DID THAT HAPPENED?!?!" Yelled underdressed guy as he went to look for his clothes.

After getting his mark, everyone then proceeded to get closer to Goten.

"Welcome to the guild man, the name's Natsu"

"Thanks and sorry about earlier dude" Apologized Goten.

"Hey is no biggie man, but still you look pretty strong so we are going to brawl later"

"Sure thing ill be looking foward to it".

Afterwards the blonde girl and the blue cat approached Goten.

"Hello my name's lucy" She smiled.

"And my name's happy!" Greeted the blue cat.

"Hello lucy, hello Happy"

Lucy then began introducing everyone in the guild. "You've already met mirajane those are her siblings Lissana and Elfman, that girl drinking from the barell is Cana, those are Jet, Droy and Levy, thats Gajeel and Juvia, the guy without clothes is Gray, the read headed girl is Erza, those are Evergreen, Freed and Bixslow and their leader Laxus. Thats max, warren, macao and his son romeo, thats wakaba, kinana, laki, nab, Alzack and Bisca".

"Hello everybody!" Greeted Goten with his right hand up.

"That right there is gildarts, he's the strongest guy around" Pointed out Natsu.

"Welcome kid" Greeted gildarts.

Goten nodded.

"Oh and I forgot to say that little girl over there is wendy and her cat is named Carla". Informed Lucy.

Goten and Wendy looked at eachother and blushed a little. _'Maybe the stay here wont be so bad after all'_ Thought Goten. Goten and wendy slowly walked towards eachother until they were standing face to face.

"Hello Goten it is very nice to meet you" Greeted Wendy.

"Nice to meet you too" Greeted Goten back. They stopped and looked at eachother for a few seconds until they were interrupted by none other than Natsu Dragneel.

"HEY NEW GUY!, WE STILL GOT THAT SCORE TO SETTLE SO GET READY!" Natsu suddenly ignited his right fist on fire and rushed at Goten at full speed. He punched Goten with all his might but to everyone's surprise Goten stopped Natsu's punch with just one finger. "Its that all you got?" Taunted Goten. "Dont get too cocky!, im just getting started!". Natsu then proceeded to do a hand stand and tried to kick Goten with his heels while yelling the following words "FIRE DRAGON'S TALON!!!". Goten grabbed both of Natsu's legs, picked him up, spinned him and sent him flying to a group of chairs and tables. "Are you okay bro?" Asked a truly concerned Goten. A powerful burst of fire exploded which set Natsu free from the pile of rub. "Never been better!" Replied Natsu. Natsu's face then turned serious and he looked at Goten with pure determination to beat him. "Im not gonna lie new guy, you are pretty strong, but what you've seen is not even half of my true power!!!". Once again Natsu was covered in a cloak of fire, however this time it burned even harder, the fire that surrounded natsu was so powerful that the members of the guild could truly feel the heat.

"Well looks like flame for brains is finally beginning to get serious" Commented Gray.

"Isnt it a little bit too much?, I mean its just a friendly spar" Said a concerned Lucy.

"You might be right... but we still need to see what our new recruit is capable of handling" Replied Erza.

Natsu and Goten stared at eachother with eagerness to fight. Natsu continued to look at Goten and smirked. "Now im all fired up!!!...LIGHTNING FLAME MODE!!!". Natsu's flame began to burn even harder than before, flashes of lightning also surrounded his fire cloak. "Get ready, CAUSE THE REAL FIGHT'S JUST BEGUN!". Natsu rushed at Goten at full speed. He then spread his arms apart and began spinning in a circular motion as he was still surrounded by both lightning and fire. "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ARTS: EXPLODING LIGHTNING BLADE!!!!". A powerful wave of fire and lightning was thrown at Goten. Goten brought his hands up and covered his face with both of his fists crossed in an X formation. A cloud of dust was covering Goten and the guild members werent able to see him.

"Great Job you hot headed freak, you killed him!" Said Gray sarcastically.

Everyone in the entire guild was shook at what just happened. However what was more shocking was what they saw after the smoke cleared. Goten was still standing there completely unharmed and with a smirk on his face. "Not bad Natsu, but you still got a lot of work to do before you can catch up to me!" Spoke Goten. Everyone was still shocked at what they just witnessed, a 14 year old kid just to an attack that could've badly hurt even some of the strongest members in the guild and came out without a single scratch on his body. Natsu was panting as he was tired because of all of the energy he put into that attack. "I've already tested your power, so I'll just end this fight right now". Moving at an amazing speed Goten proceeded to stand shoulder to shoulder with Natsu, however he was looking on the opposite direction. Goten then proceeded to gently chop Natsu on the back of the neck knocking him out cold. Lucy and Happy ran up to Natsu to check up on him.

"Its okay Lucy, I just knocked him out, he'll be back up in a couple minutes" Informed Goten.

Lucy nodded.

"Good job there new guy" Complimented Gray as he bumped fists with Goten.

"Thanks, although I feel like this will affect Natsu's pride" Replied Goten.

"Nonesense, Natsu knows that as a warrior there are battles you win and battles that you lose, you just need to learn to use the knowledge to get even stronger!" Commented Erza.

"You are right, but I still hope he's okay heheheh" Continued saying Goten.

"But im curious kid how did you get so strong?" Asked a curious Gildarts.

"Well I've been training since I was around 7. I stopped for a while, but re-started once again about a year ago" Explained Goten.

"Pretty young age to start getting into fighting" Said the Master.

"Well my brother's been training since he was 4 and has gotten it more rough than I do. And my father, well lets just say my father only lives for training" .

"Interesting..." Implied master Makarov.

"So Goten how about we explain to you how this world works" Offered Gray.

"Huh?. Oh yeah I guess I do need to understand the ways of this world" Goten said accepting Gray's offer. _'Specially since im probably gonna stay here for a while'._

Gray and the others then started to explain to Goten how guilds, magic and jobs work. They also explained about the magic counsil and Fairy Tail's previous problems with them.

"Woah you guys are some troublemakers" Said Goten.

"Eeeh...I guess you could say that" Said Gray while rubbing the back of his head.

"But I dont care, its good to have some sort of excitement or else life would be boring and meaningless" Said Goten in an Enthuciastic way.

"Well said child" Answered master Makarov.

Mirajane then proceeded to come up to Goten in order to give him some advice about jobs.

"Hey Goten, since you are pretty new, how about you join a team and help them with their jobs"

"A team?" Asked Goten.

"Yeah, you will take a pay cut, but the jon will be easier and more fun". Said Mira trying to convince him.

"Sure I'll Join a team"

Levy, Jet and Droy then came up to Goten in order to offer him to join their team.

"How about you join team Shadow Gear" Offered Levy.

"Yeah we could really use that kind of fire power you have" Added Jet.

Goten then put his index finger and his thumb under his chin and started to think about it.

"How about you work with us? We could use one more member" Also offered Erza.

"Geez I dont know guys, I wish I could join every team" Said Goten while still thinking.

"How about we make a brand new team!"

The sudden request caught everyone by surprise. They turned around to see who made it and realized that it was Romeo who did.

"We would totally make a great team, since we are around the same age" Said Romeo as he walked up to where Goten was standing

"Romeo right? I would love to team up with you bro" Said Goten as he and Romeo bumped fists.

"So its settled then, you guys are Fairy Tail's newest team" Chirped Mira.

Goten then looked to Wendy who had her head down and proceeded to whisper something to Romeo's ear.

"Hey Wendy, how would you like to also join our team" Shouted Romeo.

Wendy immediately looked up. She looked at Goten and then looked at Carla who was disagreeing with Romeo's request.

"No child you will not go into a team without an adult supervising".

"But Carla..." Whined Wendy.

"Hey, Carla was it?, you should let her come with us, she needs to learn to become independent and how to make decisions on her own" Suggested Goten.

"Nonsense!, she's just a child and you do not know whats best for her!" Kept shouting Carla.

 _'Geez, she's just like my mom...'_ Thought Goten.

"Carla I think you should really let her go, ill make myself responsible if anything happens to them" Suggested Erza.

"Please Carla..." Begged Wendy.

"Dont worry about her, I'll keep her safe, I promise I wont let anyone hurt her" Said Goten.

"Well you are indeed very powerful... okay I shall let Wendy join your team"

Wendy, Goten and Romeo High Fived in celebration.

"Okay! First things first we got to show Goten around town so that he becomes familiar with magnolia" Commanded Romeo.

"Sounds good to me" Said Goten in agreement to what Romeo said.

"Yeah me too" Complied Wendy.

"Hold up child, im coming with you!" Shouted Carla.

 _'Shit, now we are going to have to deal with this cat nagging us all the time'_ Thought Goten.

"Carla let the kids have their fun" Erza said.

"Fine but I want you here before it turns dark got it Wendy?"

"Yes Carla" Replied Wendy.

Wendy smiled at Goten and Romeo and then they proceeded out of the guild to go ahead and explore town.

 **With Trunks**

Trunks, Chelia and Lyon arrived to the center of the town in order to decide where to go from there.

"So what should we show Trunks first?" Asked Chelia.

"Hmm how about the main shopping center? You know, so that he knows where to get important supplies he might need" Suggested Lyon.

"Sounds good to me" Agreed Chelia.

The 2 mages and the half saiyan headed to the main shopping center which was just a couple blocks away since they were already in the center of town. As they made their way to the shops Lyon remembered something he wanted to ask Chelia.

"Hey Chelia, did you hear? The are rumors that Fairy Tail missing members are back"

"Really? I guess that means we are gonna have some more competition on the Grand Magic Games. As if Sabertooth wasnt enough"

"SaberTooth?" Asked Trunks.

"Yeah they climbed up the ranks as Fiore's strongest guild while the strongest members in Fairy Tail went missing" Explained Chelia.

"But that doesnt matter anymore, the only reason they climbed up the ranks was because Jura had to leave due to his Wizard Saint duties. But now he's back and we got you Trunks as our secret weapon" Said Lyon.

"Yeah with you, Jura and Lyon now on our team, we cant possible lose!" Shouted Chelia.

"Thats right, we got this in the bag" Agreed Trunks. 'I got to win this for these guys, I owe them'.

They walked for a couple more minutes until they finally arrived to the where the shops were.

"So this is the the shopping center huh?" Said Trunks. _'Not as extravagant as the ones back home, but this feeling... I cant explain it, I love the peacefulness and how people treat each other right unlike West City'._

"So how do you like it Trunks?" Asked Chelia.

"I like it a lot actually" Replied Trunks. "Its just so peaceful".

"Well im glad you like it" Said Chelia with a smile.

Trunks smiled back at Chelia and they continued walking, they decided to look around the stores. Trunks and Lyon headed to a game store while Chelia went to shop for clothes.

"Are you sure is good to leave her behind like that? I mean we did decide to come as a group" Asked Trunks.

"Its okay Chelia is used to this, aside from Sherry she really isnt that close to anyone, so she's almost always by herself" Responded Lyon.

"So she's kind of a loner huh?" Said Trunks.

"Yeah she is and I kinda feel sorry for her"

Trunks then put his fingers below his chin and started thinking. He then came up with an idea and decided to present it to Lyon."Hey Lyon, I need you to help me get a job at the guild so that I can take her out on a date".

Trunks' request shocked Lyon a little "A date???"

"Yeah..." Said Trunks as he laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you know where the job request board is, just pick a job that suits you and tell master about it"

"Alright I will, thanks Lyon"

"No problem. But one more thing..."

"Yeah wassup?" Said Trunks.

"Can I go too?!" Requested Lyon with excitement.

Trunks slapped himself mentally. "No you doofus a date is only for two!".

"Well, thats too bad".

Lyon and Trunks continued looking around the game store. Trunks learned about the video games in this world and decided to gather up some money to buy and play some of them. Everything was peaceful until a big explosion shook the place.

"What was that?" Asked Trunks.

"I dont know, lets go and check" Replied Lyon. "Everyone please stay here and remain calm!".

Trunks and Lyon quickly came outside the store and saw Chelia sent flying towards them. Trunks managed to catch her and put her on the floor. However it was hard for her to stand as she was hurt.

"What happened?! And who are these creeps?" Asked a concerned Trunks.

"They are members from a nearby dark guild" Answered Chelia.

Trunks looked up and saw about 40 different men wearing the same dark outfits. He, Lyon and Chelia proceeded to take a fighting stance.

"Becareful they might be weak individually, but their true strength is in their numbers" Warned Chelia.

Both Lyon and Trunks nodded.

"You kids really think you can beat us? Hahahahah think again!" Shouted a member of the dark guild.

"You troublemakers have no right disturbing the peace of Margaret Town, leave now or suffer the consequences" Shouted Lyon back.

"Look boss, they are from that super strong guild Lamia Scale" whispered a member to their boss, a mysterious man wearing a hood.

"It doesnt matter, their strength only comes from that baldheaded old man Jura, and as you can see, he's not here SO ATTAAAAAACCCKKK!!!!!" Ordered the boss.

All the members charged at the trio of friends. Lyon, Chelia and Trunks looked at eachother, nodded, and charged at the dark guild. "SKY GOD BOREAS!!!" Yelled Chelia as she striked many enemies with a purple colored wind coming from her hands. "ICE MAKE: TITAN FOOT!!!" Lyon shouted as a giant foot made of Ice stomped a bunch of the dark guild members.

 _'Damn these guys are pretty strong, I guess I should show off some of my strength too'_ Thought Trunks as he smirked. Trunks then extended his outwards and created two ki blasts on each of its palm, he then proceeded to put his hands together and shot a powerful yet not lethal wave blast.

"Haaaaaah!!!!" Yelled Trunks as he released his attack which knocked out the rest of the members.

"Woah that was some fireworks you did there Trunks" Complimented Lyon.

"Yeah nice attack" Also complimented Chelia.

"Thanks, the both of you are doing great too".

All of the members of the guild, execpt for the boss and his assistant were completely unconcious.

"Give it up, all of your minions are knocked out, there's nothing you can do now!" Shouted Lyon.

"He's right boss, we are out numbered. Maybe you should concider retreating". Whispered the assistant.

"Nonesense, those fools were just a bunch of weaklings. They served no purpose on the guild". Answered the boss in a cold way.

The boss then proceeded to take off his hood, revealing a tall man probably in his 50's with a rough face, spiky white hair and a white beard.

"Vow down before me as I am Varon Chandler the Master Of Chains." Shouted The man. (I am extremely bad with names XD).

"The who now?" Said Trunks.

"He's the master of the guild, I've only heard of him, but I've never seen him" Said Chelia.

"Yeah he only sends his goons to do his dirty work for him" Added Lyon. "This dark guild has been troubling Margaret for too long, IS TIME WE TAKE THEM DOWN!!!".

Chelia and Lyon charged at the boss. "SKY GOD...", "ICE MAKE:..". Before Chelia and Lyon could finish their attacks, they were slapped by a set of chains with sent them flying.

"What was that?" Said Lyon.

"I dont know" Said Chelia.

They looked towards Varon Chandler (still a stupid name I know) who was holding a set of chains on each of his hands.

"Fools, you must be bluffing if you think you can hurt me with your weak magic".

"Guys, maybe you should let me handle this guy" Suggested Trunks.

"There's no need for that" Said Lyon with a smile.

"Yeah we got this in the bag!"

Chelia and Lyon took a fighting right next to eachother and smirked.

"Dont get too cocky, you just caught us by surprise!!!" Screamed Lyon as he and Chelia dashed at the boss at incredible speed, punching him at the sametime and knocking him out.

"We better not see you or your goons around Margaret Town again" Ordered Chelia.

"Yeah because if you do..." Added Lyon.

"THE LAMIA SCALE GUILD WILL BE RIGHT HERE TO KICK YOUR ASSES!" Shouted the both of them at the same time while smiling at each other, and bumping fists.

A couple minutes later the authorities finally arrived. They arrested the dark guild members and began to question the trio and some of the witnesses. After the interrogation, the authorities took away the criminals. The two mages and the saiyan prince then decided to make their way to the guild. They were walking back and were just a few blocks away from where the guild hall was located.

"Big day today wasnt it" Spoke Trunks.

"Ehhh...Not really" Said Chelia.

"Eh how come?" Asked Trunks.

"Well dark guilds are really not that rare around here, they just dont usually work in the open like that" Said Lyon."Which makes me wonder...How come they did attack so recklessly like that?".

"Do you think it could've been some sort of distraction?" Added Trunks.

"You think they wanted to lure us there?" Questioned Chelia.

"Im not sure, but like you guys said, those groups you call dark guilds dont work in the open, so I think there must have been a reason for their actions". Said Trunks.

"Well whatever their reasoning was, I got a bad feeling this isnt over yet". Added Lyon.

"You could be right, so we should really tell the master about this" Said Chelia.

"Jura should probably know about this too".

"Agreed" Said Lyon as they arrived to the guild hall.

 **With Goten**

Goten, Wendy and Romeo came out of the guild, they walked for a little while until they stopped to decide where to go first.

"So where should we take him first?" Asked Romeo.

"Hmmm...How about Kardia Cathedral?" Suggested Wendy.

"Sounds good to me, lets go" Said Romeo.

"Kardia Cathedral?" Wondered Goten.

"Yeah is this big church, its Magnolia's main attraction" Explained Wendy.

"Well I cant wait to see then" Said Goten.

"Im sure you'll love it" Said Wendy as she smiled at Goten make him blush.

They arrived to the church and Goten was surprised with its designs and how beautiful it looked.

"Woah, I never imagined it would be this great..." Said Goten.

"Yeah the Cathedral is a big part of Magnolia, it is a great view and people usually come to pray. But other than that it doesnt serve many purposes" Explained Romeo.

 _'Im definetly coming back here again...It feels so peaceful, just like back at the mountains'_. Thought Goten.

"Well how about we head some place else now?" Suggested Wendy.

"Oh I know!, how about we go to book land!" Said Wendy.

Wendy's idea startled Goten, as he had grown truly tired of books.

"How about we skip that one for now..." Said Goten as a drop of sweat came out of his head. _'I swear if I have to read one more book im gonna go crazy...good thing my mom's not here'._

"Well okay we could skip it" Said Wendy.

Goten's stomach then suddenly made a big eruption, signaling to everyone within a 2 mile radius that Goten was indeed hungry.

"Woaaaah, I've never heard a stomach be so loud before!" Said Romeo as he laughed at Goten.

"Sorry...hahahahah" Apologized Goten as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I got the perfect solution for this" Said Wendy. "Lets go to the cake shop!".

"I-love-you..." Said Goten under his breath.

"Huh?, Did you say something Goten?" Asked Wendy.

"Nope, nothing, nada...heheheheh" Responded an embarrased Goten. 'Crap that was close. I really got to stop thinking out loud'.

"Whoever gets there last is going to have to pay the bill!" Screamed Romeo as he and Wendy took of running while Goten followed behind.

When the cake shop was visible, Goten then decided to speed it up a little and passed both Wendy and Romeo like a speeding bullet.

"Hahahahahah, looks like im not going the one that has to pay!" Shouted Goten as he sped up to the cake shop.

"Sorry Wendy but Im not gonna lose either" Asured Romeo as he used his purple flame and to sticked it to the cake shop's wall in order to pull himself towards it. "Sorry Wendy" he said as he left her behind.

When Wendy finally caught up to them she was panting. She looked at them with a pissed off look.

"Not fair!, you never said we could use magic!"

"I never said we couldnt" Said Romeo as he and Goten bumped fists.

 _'Would you look at that, she's cute when she's angry'_ Thought Goten. "Dont worry Wendy, ill make it up to you. Well as soon as I get a job of course. We'll make it a date".

 _'A date?!?!'_. Goten's request shocked Wendy. Her face got extremely red and she started to freak out. She calmed down but wasnt sure she should accept. But however something inside of her told her to give in, so she did. "Okay" She said with a smile.

After eating at the cake shop the trio decided to head to the South Gate Park in order to finish off their little trip.

"Woah this park is beautiful, and look at everyone just getting along well". Said and impressioned Goten.

"I know right, this park is totally cool" Romeo said.

"And you see those trees over there?" Said Wendy getting a nod from Goten. "Those trees glow every year during the Harvest Festival, people from all around Magnolia gather around for this big event".

"Woaaaah, Magnolia really is a great place, I see now why you guys like it here so much. It reminds me of... Never mind". Goten's face saddened.

"Hey are you okay Goten?" Romeo asked with clear concern in his and Wendy's face.

"Yeah im good" Replied Goten while smiling again. "But its getting late, what time is it?".

"OMG ITS ALMOST NIGHT, CARLA'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!!" Screamed Wendy.

"Oh crap!, I got to go too. Bye guys!" Said Romeo as he took off.

"Hey Wendy, there's a way for us to get to Fairy Hills faster, but you are going to have to trust me".

"How???".

"Ill take us there". Goten picked up Wendy in a bridal style. This sudden move by Goten made Wendy blush. Goten then surrounded himself and Wendy in a white wave of energy as he took off in the sky leaving a white trail of energy behind him.

The End.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading the story and as always please review, leave your thoughts and opinions and anything you would like for me to know. Peace out ;).**


	5. Chapter 5: Doubt

**Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter, sorry its taking so long to update, but in between school I have problems with time, but I'll try my best to update as soon as I possibly can. Anyways thats it from me. Enjoy the latest chapter! :).** **With Goten**

With Wendy still in his arms, Goten dashed through the sky making his way to Fairy Hills. Goten then looked down on Wendy who had her eyes closed and was clinging tight to him.

"Wendy you can open your eyes, I wont let anything happen to you."

Wendy then slowly opened her eyes and was amazed by the view.

"Woah, I cant believe I am flying right now."An amazed Wendy said.

"Yeah it is pretty cool isnt it." Goten replied.

They continued flying for a little while with Wendy still hanging tight to Goten however she wasnt as nervous as before. After Fairy Hills was finally visible, Goten proceeded to land on the entrance of the building.

"Well looks like we are here". Said Goten as he put Wendy on the ground.

"Yeah, flying was so much fun!". Wendy proceeded to twirl around in happiness due to the fact that she just flew through the sky.

"Hahahah, I didnt know you liked it so much". Goten said.

"I didnt think I would like it this much either". Wendy then walked closer to Goten and stood in her tip toes. She proceeded to give Goten a small kiss on the cheek which made him blush. "Thank you for everything today".

"Well all I did was fly you here, you showed me around town and also bought me food".

"But still silly, there arent many people my age in the guild, so when you and Romeo decided to invite me to the team I was so happy.".

Wendy then ran towards the main entrance of the building, she looked back at Goten and waved in goodbye, and then made her way into the building.

Goten sat on the grassy floor and began thinking about his day first day in Fairy Tail and about his adventure with Romeo and Wendy. Goten's mind then started to wonder off as he started to remember the days back home, about how he, Marron and Trunks would hang out together and go on small adventures just like he did with Romeo and Wendy today.

"I wonder how everyone's doing back home..." Goten whispered to himself as he looked down in dissappointment. "Snap out of it Goten!" He yelled as he slapped himself. "Whining and acting all sad wont get me back home, I got to focus on the here and now". Goten then stood up and wrapped himself in ki and flew off back to the guild.

 **With Wendy**

Wendy entered the Fairy Hills building and made her way to her room while thinking of an excuse to give Carla due to her being so late.

"What im I gonna tell Carla." Whined Wendy.

Once she was at her door, she proceeded to take a deep breath and entered the bedroom yelling the excuse she made up before Carla could scold her. However instead of being scolded by Carla she was surprised by all the girls execpt for Mirajane and Lissanna who were waiting for her at her apartment. Before Wendy could act, the girls began bombarding her with questions.

"So how it go???." Lucy Curiously asked.

"Did you guys have fun???." Evergreen Said.

"Did you too kissed" Cana Taunted.

"NOT WE DIDNT!!!" An embarrassed Wendy yelled.

"Girls let the girl breathe a little." Levy gently suggested.

"Thank you Levy." Wendy said. She looked down in embarrassment and blushing a little. "I gave him a kiss." She confessed

"YOU DID WHAAAAATTT?!?!." All the girls jumped in shock due to Wendy's confession.

"it was only in the cheek...but it felt so right" Wendy kept telling.

"It seems like our little Wendy is not so little anymore." Erza said while putting her hand on Wendy's shoulder, earning a smile from her.

"...Where is Carla by the way?." Wendy asked.

"Over there." Erza pointed to Carla who was tied to a chair with tape wrapped on her mouth.

"CARLA?!?!.". Wendy rushed over to her and untied her. The girls then explained to Wendy that they tied her in order to get the keys to her room because she wouldnt let them in any other way.

"Well that is it from us, sleep tight Wendy." Erza said as she and the other girls left Wendy's room.

 **With Goten**

Goten dashed through the dark sky and made his way to the guild, he kept thinking about his day with Wendy until he stopped in midair as yet another thought once again interrupted his happy time.

"Crap...I was so focused on going out with Wendy and Romeo that I totally forgot to find a place to sleep.". He slapped himself mentally. "Im an idiot.".

He then crossed his legs and floated in the air. He put his index and thumb fingers under his chin and began thinking.

"Thats it." Goten shouted as he snapped his fingers. "Maybe the master will let me stay at the guild for the night, probably in the infirmary room. But I need to hurry up, the guild is about to close.". Goten then resumed his flight and made his way to the guild.

Goten landed a couple feet away from the guild and saw that it was still open, however most lights were already off. He walked inside only to find the master and Mirajane who was finishing cleaning up the guild hall.

"Hey guys." Goten casually greeted as he walked towards them.

"Hi Goten." Mira greeted back with a warm smile.

"Hello Goten, may I ask what brings you here so late?." Master Makarov asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would let me sleep in the guild's infirmary room, since I dont got a place to sleep at." Goten explained.

"Nonsense, you should come and sleep over at my house." Makarov suggested.

"I wouldnt want to bother you sir."

"Even more nonsense, I got plenty of room." Makarov insisted. "Although I will be out all night due to some businesses I got to take care of, so you will be alone all night.".

"Well why dont you come over and sleep over at my house tonight?." Mira suggested.

Mira's sudden request made Goten blush and smoke came out of his ears.

"Relax silly, my brother and sister will be there with us." Mira said as she laughed at Goten's reaction.

"Phew...well then its settled, im staying over at Mirajane's sir."

"Very well, I shall leave now, since I got a train to catch, I will leave you two here."

"Okay bye master." Both Mira and Goten said as the master made his way out of the guild into the dark night.

"So Goten I just got to finish cleaning up and we'll be on our way home, and sorry for the delay its just that we just got back from Tenrou Island and the others like to party hard, but leave without even picking up a scrap."

"Hey its no worries Mira, is there anything I could help you with?."

"Well there is one thing... CAN YOU PLEASE DO THE DISHES???" Mira begged with funny tears in her eyes.

"Huh? Sure." Goten said as he made his way to the kitchen. Upon arriving to the kitchen he saw a mountain of dirty plates piled up inside the sink.

"Mhmm...I see... definetly not as big as the ones back in my house." Goten then looked at the dish pile and smiled. "Nothing a little speed cant handle.". Moving at superhuman speeds Goten began to wash the dishes and within seconds all the dishes were washed up and put away.

"Hey Mira, im done." Goten casually said.

"ALREADY?!?!."

"Yup.".

Mira then ran into the kitchen and saw that all the dishes were washed and put in their respective spots.

"Woah Goten you truly are amazing."

"Its no biggy." Goten bragged as he rubbed his nose with his finger.

"Well looks like we are all done here.". Mirajane then proceeded to turn off all the lights and closed the guild's main entrance.

"Well Goten, lets make our way to my house."

Goten nodded.

They walked side to side for a little until Goten noticed Mira's head was down. He quickly realized something was wrong and decided to ask Mira.

"Hey Mira is something wrong?"

"No..." Mira said as she turned her head in embarrassment.

"Come on you can trust me, we are guildmates remember?".

Mira sighed. "Okay, well there is this guy, his name is Laxus?.".

"You mean Laxus as in the master's grandson?."

"Yeah a long time ago he did something wrong and betrayed the guild, putting all our lives in danger." Mira finally let out. She looked at Goten who signaled her to go on. "The master kicked him out of the guild but he came back and saved us all back at Tenrou Island.".

"So he had a change of hearts huh?."

"He did, its a side of him that I've never seen before. When we got back, I was sure master would let him back in the guild...but it never happened.". Tears then proceeded to come out of Mira's eyes and Goten tried his best to comfort her.

"Its okay Mira, whether the master likes it or not Laxus is still family, so im sure he'll have a change of hearts soon enough."

Mira's tears dried up and she smiled at Goten. "Thank you Goten...for everything." She said, earning a nod from him. They both continued walking and made their way to Mira's house.

They arrived to Mira's house and entered through the front gate. The house was a small, had two floors and it was painted blue.

"Well Goten, welcome to our lovely apartment, make yourselt at home." Mira said with a smile.

Goten sat on the small couch while Mira

when to get one of the bedrooms ready. Elfman and Lissanna walked out of their respective bedrooms and immediately noticed their guest.

"Hello Goten, what brings you here at this time?." Lissanna greeted with a warm smile that resembled her sister's.

"Goodnight Goten, Manly of you to come visit us today." Elfman Said

"Oh Hey Lissanna, Whats up Elfman." Goten casually greeted.

All three of them sat on the couch and proceeded to chat for a little. After a while Mira finally came out of the bedroom and approached Goten and her siblings.

"Oh I see you three have become friends." Mira chirped.

"Yeah, Goten over here has all sorts of crazy stories." Lissanna said.

"He's for sure a very manly man!." Elfman added.

"Well as much as I love to see you guys having fun, its time to sleep." Mira said.

"Aaaw, but big sis cant we stay up a little longer..." Lissanna whined.

"We have a big day ahead of us tommorow, so its important to get a good amount of rest.".

 _'Woah... their bond is amazing. I remember when Gohan and I used to be this close... now adays we dont bond as much anymore. Dad, please keep Gohan and the others safe until I get back, I really want to see them again.'_ Goten thought as he watch the take over siblings bond.

Mira then turned around to face Goten.

"And as for you Goten, you'll have to sleep with Elfman since we only have two bedrooms, well thats unless...you want to sleep with me and Lissanna." Mirajane taunted.

Goten's face became as red as an apple and as hot as the sun due to Mira's words.

"MIRAAAAA!!!!!!." Lissanna shouted.

Mirajane burst into laughter do to her sister's and Goten's reaction. "Relax the two of you, im just playing.".

After that brief unexpected moment, the four of them said their goodnights and headed off to their shared bedrooms.

Goten was laying on an air mattress while elfman slept on his bed. He had offered it to Goten, but Goten refused. Goten's head then once again began to flood with thoughts.

 _'So this is what a day in Fairy Tail is like huh. Not too different from how it was back home if you ask me. Its just like the old days when we used to gather together at bulma's house and have all those big parties. But clear your mind Goten, I need to keep focusing on becoming stronger and repaying my debt to all thse Fairy Tail guys.'_ Goten's thoughts kept coming at him until he finally drifted off to sleep.

The next day...

Goten woke up from a long night of sleep and headed out to the living room in order to greet the others, however to his surprise they were no longer in the house. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was already at its peak, meaning it was atleast midday by now. He then made his way to the kitchen and saw a plate with a note on it. The note was from Mira which explained that she and her siblings had to go out early and the food on the plate was his break fast.

"Scoreeee!!!!." Goten celebrated the fact that he had food ready for his hungry stomach. "Ehhh not enough to satisfy me but it should hold me until later.". Goten then ate his breakfast, brushed his teeth with a brush Elfman left him, put on his Gi and made his way to the guild.

As Goten flew through the sky at a slow pace, he looked down and saw what it seemed to be fair in the middle of South Gate Park.

' _Hmm, nobody said anything about a fair going on today... wonder what that could be about.'_ Goten thought.

He then speed it up a little and continued making his way to the guild.

After arriving at the guild, Goten saw a couple of members inside, who were Mirajane, Macao, Cana, Wakaba and Laki.

"Hello everyone." Goten greeted while raising his right hand.

Everyone greeted him back.

"Hey guys, how come nobody told me anything about today's fair.". Goten said.

"Well its because it literally just opened a couple hours ago." Laki replied.

"Huh? How come they would open a fair just like that? Without any form of advertising." Goten asked.

"Ah so you havent heard." Wakaba said.

"About what?." Goten replied.

"Natsu and Gajeel are supposed to be fighting Laxus." Macao explained.

"I bet they wont last a single round agaisnt him." Wakaba said.

"I bet they wont last a single minute agaisnt him." Cana added.

"Geez is he really that strong?." Goten asked.

"Oh yeah he is, I would say the only person thats able to beat him is Gildarts." Macao said.

"I would love to fight him." Goten confidently said with the famous Son grin in his face.

"Well kid if you have a death wish, then you can go right ahead." Wakaba replied.

 _'A death wish huh? Seems like this Laxus guy might be a challenge'_. Goten then looked up to the the sky. _'Im becoming just like my father... which I dont think its too healthy for me...'_. Goten then focused back on the conversation. "So when is this fight taking place?.".

"Its supposed to take place later in the afternoon." Macao answered.

"Hey Goten, how about we go on our first job together before that?." Romeo suggested.

"Sure, sounds good to me.". Goten and Romeo then made their way to the request board and picked out their very first job.

The job wasnt a hard one nor a very long one, the hardest part was actually finding out how to get there. The job's reward was 300,000 jewels and all they had to do was take out a few dark mages that were bothering the town.

"Haaaah!!!" Goten shouted as he shot a powerful yet non lethal ki blast at the last dark mages.

"Woah you sure pack a punch dont you Goten." Romeo complimented.

"I guess I do, but dont sell yourself short, you did some good damage back there." Goten replied.

"Well I guess thats it, all we got to do its go collect our money then head back.". Romeo and Goten then went to the major's office received their money and proceeded to head back to Magnolia.

After getting back from their job, Goten and Romeo completely forgot about the fight that was supposed to be taking place today. Thats it until they heard the loud roar of the crowd, cheering for Laxus.

"Hey Goten, we totally forgot about the fight!.".

"You are right Romeo, Lets go!!.". Goten and Romeo ran towards where the sound of the crowd was coming from and found Natsu and Laxus already squared up.

"Lets go, im all fired up!." Natsu yelled as he ignited his right fist on fire.

"Lets do this." Laxus said with a serious face.

Natsu then cloaked himself with fire as Laxus did the same but with lightning.

"SO COOOOOOOLLLL!!!." Reporter Jason shouted upon witnessing the power of the two mages.

"Whoever strikes first will lose." Lily informed.

"LETS GO!." Natsu then proceeded to charge at Laxus and tried to punch him. However Laxus using his superior speed moved out the way and punched Natsu in the neck completely knocking him out.

Even though it was expected for Laxus to easily win, everybody was shocked at how easily Natsu fell, they were expecting him to atleast put up a fight.

"ITS ALREADY OVER LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!." Jason shouted. "NOW TIME FOR BLACK STEEL GAJEEL TO TAKE THE RING.". They all turned around towards Gajeel who had completely vanished.

"He left?!?!!." A crowd member shouted.

"WOAH GAJEEL COMPLETELY VANISHED!, GETS THATS IT FOR TODAY FOLKS.".

"Hold up!."

Everyone turned around to see who was the one who shouted, which turned out to be none other than Goten, ready to challenge Laxus.

"What do you want kid?." Laxus asked.

"I know you only agreed to fight Natsu and Gajeel... but can you please fight me too???." Goten politely asked.

"YOU HEAR THAT FOLKS???? THE NEWEST MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL HAS DECIDED TO CHALLENGE LAXUS AS WELL!!!." Jason shouted as the crowd went wild due to their thirst of seeing Laxus beat more ass.

"Who would've guess? The kid does intend to go on with this crazy idea." Macao said.

"I bet he wont last a second." Wakaba said.

Cana then proceeded to join the conversation. "Come on give the kid a chance, he did one shot Natsu.".

"Yeah, I know he can do great!." Romeo added.

On the other side of the crowd, there stood Wendy, Lucy, Carla and Levy.

"Look Wendy looks like Goten's fighting too!." Lucy pointed out.

"WHAT?!?!!." Wendy shouted. "Does he really have to fight???.".

"Dont worry Wendy, im sure Laxus will go easy on him." Levy assured.

"I know but... sigh.". Wendy then looked at Goten who had a smirk on his face. _'please dont get hurt'_.

They all directed their attention to Laxus and Goten who were standing in the middle of the crowd, a few feet apart from eachother.

"Are you sure you want to do this kid? Just because you're just a kid doesnt mean I will go easy on you." Laxus assured.

"Good, cause I wont go easy on you either." Goten replied.

They looked at eachother with confidence in their faces, ready to fight. Laxus was the first to make a move, he extended out his palm which was charged up with lightning, he then closed it and a powerful bolt of lightning came down from the sky striking Goten head on. Smoke filled the air. The crowd went silent.

"Well ladies and gentlemen looks like this fight was a one shot too!.". Jason announced.

"Oh no Goten..." Wendy whispered to herself.

"Come on Goten!.". Romeo shouted.

After the smoke cleared up, an image appeared to be standing there. It revealed Goten, who was still smirking and was completely unharmed from the attack.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT LOOKS LIKE LITTLE GOTEN SURVIVED THE ATTACK WITHOUT A SCRASH!!!!." Jason shouted as the crowd went completly wild.

"Woa, the new guy actually tanked an attack from Laxus." Gray commented.

"What did you expect? He did one shot Natsu." Erza commented.

"What are they feeding these kids...??." Macao questioned.

"What ever it is, I sure want some of that." Wakaba replied.

On the other side of the crowd, Lucy, Levy and Wendy were still shocked at what just happened.

"Woah, Goten actually withstood that?!!." Lucy questioned.

"I guess he did. its nice to have someone else that strong in the guild." Levy commented.

Everyone was excited to see the two warriors finally duke it out. However a certain she-demon and a sky maiden were still worried about the two who were fighting.

 _'Please stay safe Goten.'_ Wendy thought.

 _'Laxus dont get hurt out there, I need you in one piece.'_ Mira worried.

The half saiyan and the lightning dragon slayer stared at eachother for a while. Laxus was still in disbelief that Goten just shrugged off an attack like that from him.

Laxus stared at Goten and smirked. "So kid you can actually take some hits, unlike that pink haired bastard.".

Goten stared back at him with major confidence in his face. "I told you not to understimate me.".

They both then slowly walked towards eachother until they were face to face.

"Look Laxus, lets make a deal." Goten offered.

"WHAT IS THIS??? LOOKS LIKE GOTEN WANTS TO TURN THINGS UP WITH A BET!. GIVE OUT FOR GOTEN AND HIS BRAVERY!!!!.". Jason announced making the crowd once again go wild.

"I see, you want to spice things up... dont get too cocky kid that was not even 1/4 of my true power."

"Like I said, dont understimate me. Im more dangerous than you think." Goten warned.

"I see. Im all ears then kid."

Goten then whispered something into Laxus' ear. Goten's request shocked Laxus a little however he just smirked it off.

"I wonder what Goten's request was." Lissana told Mira, however Mira was not paying attention as she was still too focused on the battle taking place.

"Very interesting request kid... but im curious, what do I get if I win?.".

"You get to have me as your servant for the entire day of tommorow.".

"Very well, but there's gonna be a rule.".

"Huh?.".

"You can only win when the other competitor says he gives up, got it?.".

"Alright.".

"how about we begin this match up?.".

Goten smirked. "Lets do it... im all fired up.".

Laxus suddenly powered his fist with lightning and proceeded to strike Goten in the face only for his fist to get caught by Goten's hand.

"Dont tell me thats all you got.". Goten then striked Laxus in his stomach which made Laxus bend over and spit out some blood.

 _'What is this? I feel no magical power coming from him. Is this pure physical strength?!?!.'_.

With his fist still captured by Goten's hand, Laxus made his next move. He uppercuted Goten in his chin with his free arm however Goten didnt budge and continued to hold on to Laxus' fist.

"What???? Who is this kid???.".

Everyone was shocked and surprised at the sight, Laxus was really struggling agaisnt Goten and no one could believe what they were seeing.

 _'Crap. Kid really does pack a punch. I didnt think I would need to use this but here we go.'_. Laxus activated his lightning body spell and in a flash he freed himself off of Goten's grip.

"COME ON LAXUS, WE BELIEVE IN YOU!!!!.". Freed shouted.

"You were right kid I shouldnt have understimated you." Laxus confessed as he looked at his right hand which was swollen and completely broken.

"Im sorry, I didnt mean to hurt you so badly.". Goten genuinely apologized.

"Dont apologize kid, I dont need your pity.".

Laxus once again turned into lightning and charged at Goten and once again tried to strike him however Goten phased out of the way.

'What? Where he go?." Laxus looked around.

"Over here!.". Goten re-appeared above Laxus with a bright ki ball in his hand.

"What??????." Laxus questioned.

"Ill end this right now.". Still above Laxus, Goten proceeded to shoot the ki blast at Laxus' back. (The same way Minato did to Tobi)

Smoke filled the air and impeded everyone from seeing what was going on in the battle field.

"Did he do it? Did he defeat Laxus?." Romeo wondered.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Gray said as he moved next to Romeo in order to try and get a better view.

When the smoke finally cleared out, a huge lightning bolt striked the floor a few feet away from Goten revealing Laxus.

Laxus was panting, he had wounds all over his body and his clothes were torn up.

'Not bad kid you almost got me with the-.". Before Laxus could finish his sentence he started to feel extreme pain which made him curl and cough so hard that blood came out of his mouth.

 _'Damn it, even with my lightning body mode on he was still able to tag me with that attack. Who is this kid?!?!._ ". Laxus looked over to Goten who instead of being proud, was scolding himself for hurting Laxus this bad.

 _'This kid is clearly superior to me when it comes to speed and power. So im going to have to use ranged attacks if I want to have a shot at winning this'_. Laxus thought.

After strategizing in his mind, Laxus once again stood up and stared at Goten, this time with a new found respect for him.

"Are you sure you want to continue this fight?." Goten asked.

"This fight is not over until one of us falls, and I still have plenty of fight left in me!.". Laxus then began to charge lightning into his mouth. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!!!!.". A massive amount of Lightning magic came out of Laxus' mouth however it was still no where near as fast enough, as Goten was able to dodge it with out any problems.

 _'Damn it!.'_ Laxus thought.

Goten charged at Laxus and tried to strike him with a punch. Laxus moved out of the way as fast as he possibly could by turning into lightning bolt, making Goten miss and hit the floor and shattering it upon impact.

 _'That was close, I cant let him get near me again.'_.

Before Laxus could react, Goten phased behind him and slamed him back the floor. Laxus stood up and charged up another attack.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERD!!!.". A big spear made of lightning appeared and charged at Goten.

'Woah this is so cool!!! I wish I could manipulate lightning too...'. Goten thought as he casually swatted away Laxus' attack.

 _'Shit, he's just playing with me isnt he.'_ Laxus thought as he was in his last drop of energy.

"Please stop this!!!." Mira yelled bursting into tears. "Please Goten dont hurt him anymore!!!.".

Everyone was surprised at Mira's reaction specially since it involved Laxus.

'I never intend to hurt him this bad, but if I stop the fight I would be losing the bet and all his bruises would be for nothing.'. Goten's face then turned serious. 'I guess ill have to force him to give up.'. Goten closed his fists and also his eyes, he then took a deep breath and with a battle yell his ki flared up.

A white, powerful and wild energy surrounded Goten. The energy was so strong that it shook the entire place, breaking the floor and various things that were near. The energy that surrounded Goten even though the mages couldnt sense it, it still pressure them to the point that they were feeling pain from just being close to it.

"What the hell is this?!?!?!." Gray questioned as he and everyone else tried to hang on and not be blown away.

"Nobody said Goten was this strong." Erza replied.

"If he doesnt stop this he could destroy this entire place!!!!." Lissanna shouted.

On the other side of the crowd, Levy, Lucy and Wendy were in the same situation.

"What the heck?!?!.". Lucy shouted as she pulled out a golden key. "OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL: TAURUS!!!.".

A big muscular cow with a big axe on its back appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello luuuucy, what is the mooootive of you calling me?." The golden bull said. Lucy and Wendy hugged on to him. Before Levy could make it to Taurus, she was blown away and was almost slamed before into a wall.

"LEVY!!!!!." Lucy shouted.

Right before the impact, Gajeel appeared out of nowhere and caught her by hugging her tightly.

"Gajeel...?." Levy blushed, as Gajeel continued to struggle agaisnt Goten's power.

Goten stared at Laxus, and walked towards him, shattering the ground with every step he took. When he was finally in front of Laxus with a roaring voice Goten spoke. "Give it up Laxus, you are clearly outmached and I dont want to hurt you anymore.".

"Who do you take me for kid-.". Before Laxus could finish his sentence, Goten flared up his ki even more.

"Alright, alright... I give up." Laxus finally admitted.

Goten's ki then completely died off, to the relief of all the expectators.

Mira then rushed at to Laxus' side and hugged her with all her might.

"Relax Mira, you're hurting me more than you are helping.".

"Im sorry, its just that I dont want to see you hurt.".

"Hmm, I guess now that I lost, I should really pay off that debt.".

"Are you kidding me?!?! Not in the state you are right now.".

"But why not? This is the best time ill get... Mira would you go out with me on a date?." Laxus finally revealed he and Goten's bet.

"A date? Really?.".

"If you dont want to go is fine." Laxus said as he looked away.

"You big idiot, of course I want to go on a date with you!." Mira shouted full of happiness as she hugged Laxus to the floor. "Thank you Goten...".

Goten nodded with a smile.

Goten was about to walk off until he got caught off guard by Wendy who jumped on top of him and hugged him.

"Why you have to go and fight Laxus?!?!?, you had me all worried." Wendy demanded an explanation.

"Im sorry... I promise I'll make it up to you." Goren replied with his infamous Son grin.

Goten then noticed that everyone was looking at him in awe and with some fear in their eyes.

"Why is everyone looking at me that way?." Goten wondered.

"Look around kid, that little stunt you pulled almost costed us the entire park." Laxus said.

Goten looked around and noticed how much damage he had done to his surrounding.

"But I made sure to hold back... I am so sorry I promise I'll come and help fix it.". Goten apologized.

"He was holding back?!?!.". Everyone fell into a sudden anime style shock.

"Thats one kid I wouldnt want to mess with." Wakaba commented.

"I second that." Macao added.

"He's a real man!." Elfman shouted.

"Yay Goten!." Lissanna cheered.

Everyone but the master surrounded Goten and cheered to him as they bombaded him with questions on how did he get so strong.

'Whoever this kid is, the power he posseses is abnormal. Who is he? And what kind of universe did he came from?.' All these questions flooded Makarov's mind.

With Trunks

After arriving from and job with Lyon, Trunks made his way to the guild in order to rest up for the day until he felt a familiar energy raise up.

'Huh? It can't be can it?.' Trunks thought. "Hey Lyon, what's that way?." Trunks asked as he pointed out towards where the energy was coming from.

"Well if you go that way the town of Magnolia is over there." Lyon answered.

The energy suddenly died down.

'Damn it, I cant track it.'. "Hey Lyon I need to go there.".

"Well its a little too late right now but we can go tommorow.".

"You dont understand is urgent.".

"Okay okay, if we hurry up we might be able to catch the train.".

"We dont got time for that, I have a better idea.". Trunks proceeded to grabbed Lyon by his shirt.

"Hold up Trunks, what are you planning to-". Before Lyon could finish what he was saying Trunks shot up in the sky at blazing speeds.

After arriving to the town of Magnolia and making it to the center of town he descended towards the floor and started to look for the familiar ki.

"You could've atleast warned me!." Lyon protested.

"Yeah yeah, now stop whining you big baby.". Trunks replied.

"What exactly are you looking for?." Lyon asked.

"A friend of mine, if my instincts dont fail me, he should be around here somewhere.".

Trunks and Lyon kept looking around and couldnt find anything.

"Dude do you know where he could be?.". Trunks asked.

"No, but the Fairy Tail guild is around here, we should go and ask them for help.".

Trunks nodded. And they both took off to the guild.

After knocking a few times they finslly decided to give up.

"I wonder where they could be?." Lyon questioned.

"Damn it, this could be my only chance to find him.".

"Lets just go Trunks, we'll come back tommorow.".

Trunks and Lyon then turned around and started to walk off, until a familiar voice called out for Trunks.

"Trunks?.".

Trunks immediately recognized the person who called him, as he slowly turned around and finally saw the one he was looking for.

The end.

Thank you guys so much for reading this episode!. Please leave a review, with tips, things that you want to see and overall anything you guys would like me to know. Peace out :)


	6. Chapter 6: Reunions

**What's poppin guys, I'm baaaack!!. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long but some things have happened. 1st I lost my phone where I had the latest chapter ready, and was so bummed out about it that I completely stopped writing. 2nd I also started getting bored of the Fairy Tail anime, the way its going now is too predictable. And finally, I've been working on another fanfic in wattpad!. I would really appreciate it if you guys would check it out. Name's "Another UnOrdinary Case." Based on the webtoon UnOrdinary by UruChan. Anyway, that's it from me... enjoy the chapter :).** _

Both demi saiyans stood still in their places looking at each other in complete disbelief. Complete silence filled the air as the other guild members finally caught up to Goten who had rushed to the guild and arrived first upon the thought of seeing his lavender haired friend standing in front of the main entrance of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Hey Goten what's up?. Why'd you took off running like that?." Gray asked as he and the rest of the guild caught up.

Upon not receiving an answer, Gray turned around to see what Goten was starring at, he noticed his friend/childhood rival Lyon as well as the guy next to him whom Goten was starring at.

"Hey Lyon!." Gray called out. "What brings you all the way here, and what's up with the guy that my friend is starring at?.".

Lyon raised his head as he noticed his raven haired friend calling out to him.

"Oh hey Gray." Lyon said casually. "And I was about to ask you the same thing.".

The rest of the guild starred at both of the half saiyans quietly unsure on what to say. Erza decided to raise a word but was interrupted by Goten as he began to speak.

"Trunks..." He whispered with his head down and his hair covering his eyes.

"Goten..." Trunks said back in the same tone as the black haired saiyan.

"Something just doesn't feel right." Lucy said with worry.

Before any of the guild members could step in Goten and Trunks' faces suddenly lit up.

"TRUUUUNKKSSS!!!!." Goten yelled at his friend in happiness.

"GOTEEEENNN!!!." Trunks yelled back.

Everybody on the the guild sweat dropped due to the sudden mood change.

Both boys rushed at each other and started to play a high speed game of patting. Trunks then proceeded to punch Goten in the face while still laughing causing everyone to deadpan.

"What the fu-." Gray said but before he could finish up his sentence Goten came flying like a jet and headbutted Trunks in his stomach and sent him flying.

"These guys are crazy!!!." Lucy screamed in a anime style shock face as the rest of the guild watched the two friends still play around.

Trunks simply backed flipped and once again charged at Goten at a high velocity. He pulled back his arm all the way back and used the momentum to punch his black haired friend who brought up his forearm to block said punch causing a major shock wave that pushed everyone back.

"So you still got it." Trunks said with a smirk on his face as he flew back down to the ground.

"We have only been apart for less than 2 days. I don't get rusty that easily." Goten replied with a similar smirk on his face.

Seeing that it was safe now to get close them, the guild members decided to approach them and ask for explanations.

"Goten, you better explain what the hell that was!." Lucy demanded making Goten sweat drop.

"My bad." Goten apologized.

"Apology none accepted..." Lucy murmured looking away.

"So Goten, care to explain who this guy is?" Gray asked.

"Ah, guys this is my friend Trunks. We grew up together and he's like a brother to me."

"Stop it you idiot, you're embarrassing me." Trunks murmured with a little red coloring in his cheeks.

"Well young man, any friend of Goten is a friend of us as well." Master Makarov said as he raised his right hand offering to shake hands with Trunks.

"Thank you sir." The lavender haired teen said as he also extended his own hand to shake hands with the short old master of the Fairy Tail guild.

As the both of them let go of each other's hands, Erza came in to the conversation.

"So Trunks, why don't you come in to our guild? We could chat there much more comfortably."

Trunks happily accepted and him, Goten and the rest of the guild head inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After introducing everyone to Trunks. Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gray, Lyon and Goten sat in one of the tables to chat for a while. The Magnolia wizards bombarded the half saiyans with a ton of questions.

"Can you tell us what your world is like? is it anything like ours?" Wendy questioned.

Trunks decided to answer Wendy's question himself.

"Well our world have a lot of similarities as well as many differences."

All the mages stared at Trunks with curiosity as he kept explaining.

"Just like here we live on earth. We also have similar foods like cake, ramen, seafood, etc."

"You also said there were also a lot of differences, can you tell us some of them?" Erza politely asked.

This time Goten took the charge of explaining the differences between the worlds.

"Well one major difference is that we have totally different power systems. You guys seem to use 'magic' as a power source while we use 'ki'.

"Ki? you mean as in life force energy?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah, that's it." Goten replied.

"But how does it work?." Erza continued asking with more curiosity filling her mind.

Goten took a deep breath and began to explain the properties of ki to his fellow guild mates. Goten's explaining of ki lured in the other guild mates who were also curious about how it worked.

"Amazing." Erza said.

"Woah, ki is so cool." Wendy added.

"Is that how you guys got so strong?" Lyon asked.

Trunks and Goten looked at each other and let out a small chuckle.

"Don't be so impressed guys, we wish we had magic the same way you guys have it too." Trunks said.

"Yeah, it would be so cool if I could manipulate lightning or be able to eat fire." Goten added.

"I guess you're right." Erza replied.

"But still, ki's pretty awesome. I wish I could use it too." Wendy said with a little saddened face.

"Why? you're already very special the way you're right now." Goten assured with a smile on his face making Wendy blush extremely hard.

"Tha-thank you G-Goten." She stuttered.

Trunks simply smirked and gently elbowed Goten in the side of the stomach. "Nice one.".

Goten casually looked at Trunks and winked at him with the famous Son grin covering his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the brief explanation of how ki works, the Fairy Tail mages and the demi saiyans continued to chat, eat, drink and have a good time.

Off in the distance at the bar counter, master Makarov sat in one of the chairs drinking what appeared to be some beer. His face was down and he looked like he was worried about something. In front of him, a big stack of papers sat there which is most likely what had the old master looking so concerned.

As Makarov kept looking through each and everyone of the papers, a certain white haired barmaid approached him by putting her soft hands on his shoulder.

"Its everything okay master? You look very worried." She said in a polite and gentle voice.

Makarov looked back to see who was speaking to him.

"Oh its you Mirajane. And I am indeed very worried.".

Mirajane gave master Makarov a confused look and signaled him to further explain.

"Ever since the Tenrou island incident, all these bills have been accumulating on top of each other and we are nearly in bankruptcy right now."

The master's reveal called the attention of everyone in the guild which made the guild go from loud and rowdy to unusually quiet.

Erza stood up from her seat and approached the bar counter.

"Is there anything we can do to help master?" The redhead asked.

"Not that I know of child."

"Ever since you guys have been gone the guild has gone down in the ranks, so we don't get as many requests as we used to." Macao explained.

Everyone fell into a state of shock, the whole guild remained quiet until Romeo decided to share what was on his mind.

"Dad! Why don't we just sign up for the Grand Magic Games?!"

"Are you crazy?! That's the worst idea I've heard all day!" Macao responded.

"But why not? we got Natsu, Erza and all of those guys now. Plus, we have Goten on our team!" Romeo retaliated.

"Still its a very dumb idea, even if we got all of them back... they are still seven years behind!" Macao continued saying.

Erza decided to step in.

"Everybody please relax, and explain... what exactly are the Grand Magic Games?".

Trunks stepped in to explain.

"The Grand Magic Games are a contest to determine the #1 guild in Fiore. Different guilds compete in different sets of competitions, fights and games."

"So you know about them?" Goten asked raising a brow.

"Yeah." Trunks replied with a nod.

"Plus!, There's a 30,000,000 jewel price for the guild that wins!" Romeo finally added.

The sudden mention of such a large amount of money immediately lifted up everyone's mood, specially master Makarov's.

With a new found inspiration, master Makarov stood tall on top of the bar counter ready for a speech.

"It does not matter for how long we have been gone, however it does matter what we do from here on now. We **WILL** enter the Grand Magic Games and reclaim our position as Fiore's number one guild!. This is because we owe it to those we have left for all those 7 years. But fear not we have returned and we are stronger than ever. And I hereby declared that: **FAIRY TAIL WILL ENTER THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!".**

Makarov's inspirational words caused a big roar of cheers inside of the guild hall. Natsu stood tall in one of the tables and smashed his right fist agaisnt his left palm lighting it up with a burst of fire.

"Let's do this, I'll burn them all to a crisp!" The salmon haired dragon slayer declared with a huge smirk decorating his face.

"That's the spirit Natsu. We will rise above all and reclaim our throne." Erza declared with confidence in her words.

"So let's go win that prize mo-, I mean the Grand Magic Games!" Makarov shouted causing another big roar of cheering. However this one was soon stopped by the two Lamia Scale members.

"Hold on just a minute. Remember Lamia Scale is also entering the games... **and we are here to win**." Lyon declared with his left index finger pointing at the Fairy Tail mages.

"Sorry Goten, but he's right. **We** **are** winning this." Trunks added with a smirk that rivaled that of his father.

"Oh hell no." Goten retaliated. "We're gonna beat you so bad you're gonna wish you joined Fairy Tail."

"Careful Goten, last time we fought in a tournament I was the clear victor."

Both demi saiyans dashed at each other and clashed foreheads. Giant smirks as well as major confidence could bee seen. The feeling of a challenge filled their entire saiyan body, and little did they know... they were the spitting of their fathers.

Who would've thought... I guess the apple truly doesn't fall too far from the tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the night finally falls upon Fiore, Trunks and Lyon decided that it was already time to head back the their own guild.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to spend the night?" Gray asked.

"We wish we could but we can't." Lyon replied.

"Thank's for the offer anyways." Trunks said with a smile.

"Anytime." Gray answered back.

"Hey Trunks, can I talk to you in private for a second before you leave?." Goten asked.

Guessing what Goten wanted to talk about, Trunks nodded and started to follow Goten to a more private area.

"Lyon, If you want you can head out first. I'll catch up." Lyon nodded however he chose to wait for Trunks.

On the back of the guild, Trunks leaned back on a tree and crossed his arms.

Trunks started to speak. "I guess, that this must be important if you want to speak privately."

"It is." Goten replied.

The black haired saiyan starred off into the dark sky which was illuminated with many stars as well as a full moon.

"You know, if we still had our tails this would've been a whole different scenario." Trunks joked making Goten chuckle.

"You're right, good thing they were cut off a birth huh?." Goten kept joking as he continued to stare at the sky.

"Spit it out already man, what is it that you wanted to talk about?." Trunks questioned.

"Everything." Goten simply answered.

Trunks raised his left eyebrow with a confused look.

"What do you mean?."

"Well you know. What happened back at our home, our parents, Gohan, the z fighters and most importantly the person who attacked us."

Having finally understood what Goten was talking about, Trunks began speaking.

"Our mothers are probably worried sick and Gohan was left fighting that guy alone. But since Gohan's power is so great, my father and the others must have noticed." Trunks informed.

"I know, I'm not too worried about them since our fathers are insanely strong and they got Gohan and the other Z fighters."

"So what worries you? that we might not be able to find a way back home?."

"No. I mean yes, but that's not my main concern.". Goten took a deep breath and continued speaking. "What worries me is that we are on are own here. Back at home we had my dad, Vegeta, Gohan and the others to rely on if things went south. even Beerus and Whis to some extent. But here, we are all on our own. What if that figure decides to attack again? You saw how badly he beat us."

"Sigh. You're right, I've never thought of it until now. But that just means we have to get stronger. we are the next generation that is destined to protect the universe. Remember majin boo? We couldn't defeat him because we were too cocky and trusted our own power too much. But we have grown and we now take things with the seriousness they should be taken with."

"You're right Trunks. We have grown a lot. And now its time for us to assume the position our fathers have left for us."

Both saiyans smiled and clashed forearms.

"Let's do this!." Both saiyans shouted in unison as they thought of how proud their fathers would be of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he waved goodbye to Trunks and Lyon who had finally left back to the Lamia Scale guild, Goten re entered the Fairy Tail guild building.

Inside, most members had already left, once again it was only Mira inside. Even the master had left.

The white haired barmaid, stood behind the counter picking dirty dishes that she was going to take back to the kitchen.

The black haired demi saiyan approached the take over mage with a question in his mind.

"Hey Mira do you mind if-"

"Of course I don't mind silly." Mira said with a giggle.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?." Goten asked with a surprised face.

"Its only your second day here, so you must have nowhere to stay just yet."

"Aaaah, gotchu. But don't worry me and Romeo went on a quick job and I got some money. I'm not sure how much but I hope is enough to-"

"Lemme stop you right there." Mira said with a gentle smile. "We are family now Goten, there's no need for you to pay me."

 _'So this is what Fairy Tail really is like huh? I need to pay you guys back for the way you guys have helped me. I will win the GMG for you guys.'_ Goten thought.

"Well at least lemme help you do the dishes." Goten offered.

"Well, I can't say no to that." Mira replied shifting the dishes from her arms to Goten's.

 _'Woah, I never noticed but he's really muscular for a kid. His ripped arms remind me a lot of_.' Mira's mind shifted to an imagine of a shirtless Laxus which made her blush extremely hard and smoke come out of both of her ears.

"Uh, Mira are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, to-totally fine." The barmaid replied with an awkward laugh.

"Okay." Goten casually said as he walked to back where the kitchen was located and started to do the dishes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the outside of the guild 3 men stood hidden in front of the guild. One man had puffy black hair, a red shirt and a big kanabõ. The other was a short man with a green shirt black hair and a big nose. And finally the last man was decently tall, and had black hair cut in an undercut style.

The man with the kanabõ in his back who's name was Thibault began speaking.

"Let's do this, those fairy lizards will pay for the humiliation they put us through. Lets see how they do when we destroy their precious guild."

All three of the men laughed maniacally and proceeded to go with their plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside of the guild, the beautiful take over mage was cleaning each of the tables. She carefully scrubbed each one of them, and left them as clean as possible.

She hummed a song as she kept cleaning, unawared of the sinister actions being planned by the three men outside. As she kept cleaning the tables, suddenly the door was sent flying.

"Huh?!." Mirajane said as she looked up and saw the three figures standing inside the guild.

"Well hello Fairy Tail, we are here for a little pay back." The short mage said.

"You guys again?!." Mirajane questioned.

"Yes, us the mighty twilight ogre!." Thibault said.

"Was the lesson we thought you guys not enough? **Or did you guys come back for another beating?."** Mirajane's voice drastically changed as a dark purple aura covered her and she transformed.

"That must be Mirajane!, the she-devil of the Fairy Tail guild." The short mage exclaimed.

"You're right... DO IT NOW ESCALION!." Thibault signaled to his guild mate with the black undercut hair who brought his hands up and a big purple magic circle appeared above Mirajane.

 **"What the hell is that?!."** Mirajane demanded an explanation.

"You'll see." Thibault said with a wicked smiled.

Suddenly the magic circle began draining all the magic power off of Mirajane who dropped out of her transformation and collapsed into the ground.

"So what do we do with her boss?." The short mage asked.

"I say we have some fun." Thibault." answered.

All three of the mages picked up Mirajane in a rough way and threw her agaisnt the counter. They started to punch her, kick her and abuse her. They groped her and called her names such as "slut", "whore ", "bitch" amongst others.

Tears began to come out of Mirajane's face.

"Its a good thing we set that spell before coming here, or else we would've been toast." Thibault said.

They kept abusing the poor barmaid until they heard the back door open. It was Goten.

"Hey Mirajane, sorry I left the guild for a second I was taking out the tra-.".

Before Goten could finished his sentence he finally noticed the scene that was going on.

 **"What the fuck?!."**

"Who the hell are you kid? Leave before things get bad for y-.". Thibault couldn't even finish his sentence as Goten phased at speeds impossible to see and punched a whole right through his chest. Blood spilled all over the place as Thibault's lifeless body laid on the floor.

"B-Boss?." The short man said trembling in fear

Without saying another word Goten once again phased, but this time towards the tall man.

"Get the fuck off me kid!." He yelled as he tried to hit Goten with a magic attack however Goten easily dodged it and round housed kicked him in the stomach taking his life away and leaving a whole mess of blood in the floor.

The short mage whom was the last of the three left tried to run away however Goten was too fast for him and stopped him right in his tracks.

"Please don't kill me!, I'll give you anything you want!, money? women? fame? anything!!!."

 _'_ Ever since me and Trunks watched all of those innocent people get coldly murdered, we have learned to take those who hurt our loved ones as enemies. We were also taught that it is okay to **kill** as long as it is to **protect** those you **love.** '

 **"Shut up and die."** Goten simply said as he shot a powerful ki blast right at the mage's face completely beheading him and killing him on the spot.

With the three lifeless bodies laying on the floor Goten looked over to Mirajane who seemed to still be a little conscious.

"Hey Mira, how are you feeling."

"I'm good now that you're here." Mira said weakly.

Goten proceeded to pick her up in a bride style way. He put his head gently agaisnt hers and flew off into the distance leaving all three corpses behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Welp, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know this is out of Goten's character because of how we see him in the show, but I promise I have an explanation ready that will be revealed in one of the future chapters. Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading and yeah... peace out lol ;).**


	7. Chapter 7: Night Watch

**Yo guys, welcome to another chapter. Hopefully y'all didn't miss me too much lol. Anyways since its been a while since I've done this, I'm gonna be answering a couple of the reviews.**

 **Question: Where is black? and What are Goku and Vegeta doing?**

 **Ans: Well, Black will be appearing soon and Goku and Vegeta are still back on earth planning their next move. I'm not sure how much part of the story they will be, but I'm hoping that they will play a major role towards the end.**

 **Question: Can't Goten and Trunks find each other sensing their energy?**

 **A** **ns:** **Well, that's a problem that I kinda forgot about lol. But anyways, the only decent excuse that I could come up with was that with so many different new ki's and being stuck in a whole new dimension Goten and Trunks' minds were kinda disturbed and until Goten's ki rose above the rest, Trunks wasn't really able to feel it. So yeah, hopefully you're satisfied with that answer and it makes sense for the story lol.**

 **Comment: Thanks for the other writing tip! I appreciate it.**

 **Anyways guys that's it from me, thank you for leaving a review and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Here we go!**

 **With** **Goten**

Goten continued flying through the sky still carrying a near unconcious Mira in direction to her house.

Upon landing in her front yard, He walked in through the front door where he found both Elfman and Lissana sitting on the couch inside of their living room.

They turned their heads and looked towards him, immediately noticing their sister who was still in his arms. They both stood up from their respective seats and quick approached him.

"Oh no, Mira!" Lissana exclaimed. Rushing to aid her injured sister.

"What the hell happened to her?!" Elfman questioned with anger and shock in his voice.

Goten sighed and walked towards the couch, gently putting Mira down. Lissana went over to her and put a small pillow below her head and covered her with a blanket. She then sat next to her, gently running her hand through her older sister's hair.

"Some guys broke into the guild and somehow managed to weaken her enough to knock her out." Goten explained.

Lissana and Elfman gave him a shocked, mixed with confusion look.

"Do you know who it could've been?" Elfman asked.

"Not sure, but they seemed to be mages too."

"I'm just glad you were there Goten, and that Mira is safe." Lissana spoke up, with small tears on her eyes. She was still aiding the unconscious Mirajane.

"Yeah, I'm glad Mira is safe too." Goten replied as he began walking towards the door.

Elfman raised an eyebrow as he saw Goten making his way outside. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Goten stopped for a second and replied without looking back. "I'm going to take another look at the scene, something just doesn't feel right."

"Let me go with you." Elfman offered, as he also began to walk towards the door.

"No." Goten firmly said, stopping Elfman right in his tracks."You need to stay here with Mira and Lissana, in case some of those guys might come to try and finish the job."

With a little hesitation, Elfman agreed that it was the best choice. "Fine. Just stay safe kid." He said, earning a small smile from Goten.

"Will do."

 _'Man that kid sure is manly.'_ He thought as he watched Goten walk outside while closing the door behind him.

* * *

Outside of the house, Goten stood in the front yard. His face looked both worried and disturbed at the same time.

 _'I didn't want to tell them this so that he wouldn't insist on coming with me. But that dark presence I felt was disturbing, and with Mirajane unconcious I couldn't have risked a fight.'_

Goten looked up to the sky, his face serious and his fists clinched. "Whatever that was that I felt, it sure isn't a good sign. I'll have to tell Trunks about this."

He then proceeded to shoot up into the sky, disappearing into the night.

* * *

 **In The Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Outside of the fairy tail guild hall, a dark figure made its way in. With every step it took inside, more and more light shined on him, revealing his identity. It was non other than Goku's malicious version of himself, **Goku Black.** He stared at the dead bodies that Goten left behind with a cold face.

"It seems the kid is not like his idiotic father. He's not afraid to kill...interesting." He spoke with a hard and cold voice.

In one false swoop, he got rid of all the bodies, including the blood that stained the floor by blasting it all away.

"Filthy mortals, don't even know how to clean up after themselves."

As he was about to take another step, he stopped, feeling Goten's arrival to the front. _'So the boy has finally arrived to investigate. Took him long enough.'_ He thought, before concealing his energy and disappearing from his spot.

* * *

After landing at the front gate, Goten walked in the guild hall. He had decided not to notify Trunks until he was sure of what he felt. As he walked in, he immediately noticed all of the bodies gone.

 _'What the hell?!'_

He began to take a look around, mainly at the holes in the ground created by whatever was it that disintegrated the bodies.

He bent down on one knee, checking them out. "Looks like a ki blast." He said to himself. "Fresh too." He then stood up from his previous position and changed his face to a much more of a serious one. "Who ever you're, show yourself. I know you're here." With those words, the dark saiyan knew it was his time to come back into the scene.

In a split second, he phased behind Goten. His now free dark ki filled the entire room, sending chills down Goten's spine. "Quite the detective aren't you, Goku's boy."

The sudden voice caught Goten off guard, but his serious demeanor didn't change, as he turned around to face Black. "You." He said in a threatening voice. "What do you want from us?"

Black gave him a sadistic grin, and then his face changed to a serious one. "My intentions are none of your business."

Goten snarled at him. "It is if you have me and my friend stuck here." He then proceeded to point at him while still keeping his aggressive look. "Listen I might not know what you're planning, but there is one thing I do know. Whatever you're planning to do won't work, because my father and Vegeta will stop you, and if they don't, **we** will."

Black smirked, and stared at right at Goten's eyes. "Those clown fathers of yours won't be able to stop me and neither will the discount versions of them like the both of you."

Black's remark shook Goten, to the point that he might actually felt offended. "A discount version you say? Its true we don't compare to our fathers or my brother, and we will never be able to fill their shoes. But there is one thing I know. You shouldn't underestimate us black...it might cost you your life."

An evil laugh came out of Black, almost as if he was mocking Goten. "You? Kill me? Hah, think again kid. I'am in a whole other level."

"Are you sure about that?" Goten questioned, which slightly shook Black. "You might still be strong, but your energy feels a lot weaker than it was back then. Something happened to you when you got split, I'm I right?"

Another smirk came across Black's face, he lowered his slightly and raised it back up. "I'm surprised you caught on. But that still doesn't mean anything. I can still kill you."

Goten smiled, with confidence in his face. "Please, if you wanted to kill me you would've tried that already. What is it that you want with me and Trunks."

"As I told you before. My business has nothing to do with you. Just know that we gods will prevail, and all mortals will perish, just as it should be." Black exclaimed.

Goten gritted his teeth and clenched his right fist. "Black, what the hell did we ever do to you."

"Exist. That's what you filthy mortals did. And you have the audacity to try and control our ki, as well as try to compare to us."

"Funny how you talk down on us mortals, yet you're using the body of one to run your evil plan"

Black gritted his teeth, Goten's words got to him. "Select your choice of words carefully kid. Remember I have the life of your loved ones on my hands."

Goten lunged forward at black. "What did you say?!" He exclaimed attempting to land a right cross. However, Black simply dodged the punch by phasing a couple feet away from the zone of impact.

"As much as I would like to end your life right now, its not the time yet." Black said.

Goten stood still in the same spot, staring at the evil version of his father. "What does that mean?"

Before Black could respond, all of the sudden a small ringing sound could be heard. With his index finger, Black tapped a small device on his left ear and a voice equipped with a changer came out of it.

 **"Listen, the boss says he wants to meet up with everyone right now."** The voice coming out of the communication device said.

"Can't it wait?" Black asked.

 **"He says its important. And that he wants you there."**

"Fine." Black said giving up. "I'll see you at hq."

 **"Copy that."** With a click, the voice hung up.

"It seems I must go for now." Black said, turning around and walking towards the door.

"I will stop you black!" Goten exclaimed outloud.

With his body still facing forward, Black slightly turned his head and stared at Goten over his shoulder. "We'll see when the time comes." And just like that, he was gone. No trail of himself anywhere and his energy entirely concealed.

 _'This is bad...'_ Goten thought, as he too disappeared into the night sky.

* * *

 **With** **Goten**

The next day in the morning, Goten was making his way to the guild. He decided to walk this time as he didn't really feel like flying. His mind was constantly going back to his encounter with Black the night before.

 _'What the hell could he possibly want? From what I've seen this world is far weaker than ours, so there is nothing he can get from here...right?'_

The train of thoughts kept going through Goten's head. Black's motives just didn't make any sense. He continued walking with a loud sigh. As hard as he tried to forget about Black the topic just kept coming back to him. If he truly had problems with Goten and Trunks, why not just end him there? There must be a hidden motive if someone like him decided not to end the life of the son of his worst enemy. Goten was nervous. The fact that he didn't at least hurt him made him question much more what in the world Black wanted. And the fact that he knew Goten's position didn't help either.

 _'I still can't get my head around what happened. Hopefully Trunks can help me make some sense to this.'_

He kept travelling along the path, nearing the guild. That's when his mind suddenly came back to something he caught up to. It looked like Black was contacted by someone else. The way that he left soon after receiving said called told him that this must have been an important person. _'Is Black working with someone else?'_ He thought to himself as he stopped in his track. His attention was now 100% on the topic _.'If he is, is that person from our world too? And does that mean others can freely travel through here and back as well? That means me and Trunks could possibly be able to return if we take whatever he's using to travel through.'_

This gave Goten some hope. However in order to use whatever Black was using to freely travel through the dimensions. That means they would either have to attempt to steal it. Or defeat black. And option one was most likely to lead to option two if it failed. He began to set motion forward once more as he was about to continue analyzing his possible choices. However this was soon interrupted with the guild coming into view. He sped up his pace and quickly arrived. He opened the doors and was quickly met with a weird scenery. All the members of the guild seemed to be standing in some sort od circle, with who seemed to be the master speaking from inside the circle. Mira was the first to spot him as he came in.

"Hey Goten!" The beautiful barmaid greeted rather happily. She walked towards him while earning a big smile from him.

"Hey there Mira how are you feeling?" He greeted back.

"I'm feeling better than yesterday that's for sure. Thanks for being there for me." She replied softly. Walking closer to him and giving him a big hug. Causing Goten to blush and smile.

"You can always count on me to be there to help you out." He promised with a smile.

His words made Mira's heart melt. She let go of him and ruffled his hair. "Never change kid."

Goten chuckled out loud. "I'll try not to." His attention was then shifted to the big circle. "So anyways Mira. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Well, its about the break in from yesterday. They want revenge." Mira explained. Her face saddened slightly. She didn't want anymore violence but when you mess with a member of Fairy Tail, you mess with the whole guild. So it is what it is.

Across the room shouts of anger could be heard. Most of them coming from the pink haired dragon slayer. "Are we really gonna let them get away with hurting Mira?!?!" Natsu was extremely angry. He tried hard to contain his fire so that it wouldn't suddenly burst out and burn everyone.

"Calm down you flame freak!" Gray shouted at him. Although he was equally as angry as Natsu was, he managed to keep his composure much better. "Keep letting your emotions take control of you and you will end up burning something. Which is all you're good for anyway."

Gray's last comment earned a "THE HELL YOU SAY TO ME?!" From an angry Natsu. Which Gray simply responded to with a shrug.

"Gray is right Natsu." This time it was the queen of fairies that corrected the salamander boy. "As much as we want revenge, we can't be reckless. We have to wait for the master's decision." She then proceeded to turn over to Makarov who was still in the middle of the circle. He was sitting with both his legs and arms crossed. Facing down and his eyes closed. He remained completely silently. "Well master?"

"We will remain without taking action." Makarov spoke up, breaking his silence. "We just came back from being gone for 7 years. We must avoid conflicts as much as possible." He explained. Natsu tried to objectify, but was immediately cut off by a glare from Makarov which made him stay quiet. Mumbling to himself.

"However, I believe there is a deeper secret to this situation." Master continued to explain. Earning the full attention of everyone surrounding him. He lifted his head looking forward. "Goten may I speak to you?" Everyone quickly turned to face the boy. At first he was caught off guard. But his face turned slightly more serious and he simply nodded. Following Makarov to the back.

As they walked everyone had their eyes set on him. "Why Goten of all people?" One person whispered. "I heard he was here when it all went down." Another one said. Goten simply ignored any comments and eventually disappeared into a private room.

Goten entered the room quietly. Closing the door behind him. On top of a table in front of him, Makarov sat down in the same position as before. The room was dead silent for a couple seconds. Without raising his head, Makarov finally spoke. "You know why I called you here right?" He said quietly, earning a simply nod from Goten. "I was informed that you were present during the incident."

"You're correct sir." Goten replied truthfully.

"I first want to thank you for protecting Mirajane. If you wouldn't have been here who knows what would've happened." Makarov thanked him, once again earning only a simple nod from Goten.

"I don't know who they were. But they didn't seem to be very strong in terms of mage standards." Goten commented. He didn't know exactly what and what not was considered strong in this world. But one thing was for sure, they couldn't even have dreamed of touching anyone as strong as Mira on a fair battle. "I believe they set up a trap from before hand. That's how they were able to get to her."

Letting out a loud sigh, Makarov spoke. "According to Mirajane her attackers identified themselves as part of a rival guild known as twilight ogre. Whom with we had trouble in the past. But this is information only a fee of us know. And I ask please that its kept that way."

The young teen simply gave him yet another nod as a response. However before their conversation could continue it was cut off by a rather hasty knock on the door. A voice of what seem to be one of the female guild members could also be heard.

"Master may I come in?"

The knocking noice along with the voice caught both of the attentions of the people in the room.

"You may come in." Makarov spoke up.

The door was finally opened, revealing a young lady with light purple hair whom was none other than the wood make mage Laki Olietta. She seemed somewhat alarmed. "Master we've got news."

Without saying another word, the master quickly made his way into the main part of the guild hall with Laki following behind him.

A confused Goten who was left behind stood still in place for about five minutes. Afterwards he walked outside of the meeting place and into the guild hall. Once there he noticed that the room was unusually quiet. "What's going on?" He asked outloud to no one in particular.

No one paid much attention to his question. As they seemed to be in some sort f shock state. Gray however, decided to answer it. "Its the people from twilight ogre... their guild hall was completely destroyed and a lot of them were found in the ground covered in blood."

The young saiyan felt a slight chill go through his body. Remaining quiet for a few seconds he lowered his head to the point where his eyes were covered by his hair. "Any survivors?" He asked in a low tone.

"None so far sadly. But they're still looking for any members that were not in the hall at the time."

Goten clenched his fist. His mind ached with some slight anger because he knew exactly who must've done it. "I see..."

Leaving Gray to join the rest of the group, Goten walked towards one of the counters to stand by himself but Mira followed close behind him. In that time stamp the guild doors opened suddenly. Catching the attentions of everyone in the guild. A frog like humanoid creature walked in. It was wearing some sort of white and blue robe and carrying a bag. Upon seeing him, everyone save for Goten already knew who it was.

"Greetings, I am a messenger for the Magic Council. I am here to inform Makarov Dreyar that the council would like to meet up with him as soon as possible."

Everyone tensed up even more. Inside chatting and whispers could be heard regarding the council's request to see the headmaster.

Makarov quietly complied to the request. He stood up and walked a couple feet before coming to a halt in front of the red haired requip mage. "I'm leaving you in charge. Make sure they don't do anything rash... I have a bad feeling about this." He commanded, earning a simple nod and a "Yes master."

"What the hell do you want with the old man huh?!?!" A loud shout coming from Natsu could be heard. However before he could continue with his tantrum he was stopped by Makarov.

"Hush boy. Don't make things worse for us." He commanded, making Natsu stay quiet and simply mumble to himself as everyone watched the Master eventually disappear to the outside with the messenger.

In a corner of the hall Goten and Mira were chatting. He was leaning into a wall with his arms crossed while she stood in front of him with her fingers interlocked in front of her.

"I wonder what is it that they want with the master... He looked kind of worried there." Mira said with some worry in her voice.

"Didn't you guys say that everyone disappeared for seven years? Maybe that's what they want to know about."

"I don't think so. The master wouldn't have had that look on him if it was something like that." She sighed. "Whatever it is, we must be there for him when he comes back."

Goten nodded, agreeing with her statement. "Yeah, I haven't known you guys for long but I still will have all of your backs."

"Thanks Goten."

A couple seconds passed and the both remained quiet. That's until Goten decided to bring up a question that had been on his mind for a little while. "Hey Mira... would you mind taking me to wherever the guild that they found was located?"

"Huh? Why?" She replied slightly confused.

"There's something I need to confirm. Just trust me on this one please."

She sighed, giving up to the favor he was asking for. "Fine. But we can't go right now. The place is most likely filled with people investigating and not to mention Erza who is watching everyone closely. Meet me in front of the guild tonight at around 10."

Goten flashed her a smile. "Meet here at 10? Got it. Its a date." He said that final sentence followed by a wink.

"Woah there, don't get too ahead of yourself little boy." She replied with a giggle causing him to laugh too.

"But wait, why can't we meet up at your house? Since I've been staying there." He inquired.

"Because I'm the one that has to close the guild silly." She replied earning a "aah" from Goten. "Anywho, I'll see you tonight." And with that, they both went their separate ways.

* * *

 **Time skip to 10 at night**

In front of the guild, a lady mage stood in place patiently waiting for his fellow guild member. "Wonder where he is? It's been 15 minutes past 10."

Coming from the dark street, the black haired young man she was waiting could be seen walking towards her. "Hey there Mira. Sorry for being late. Lost track of time for a sec."

She giggled at his excuse. "It's okay. But if we're going to do this we need to do it quick."

He nodded, and they both disappeared into the distance.

 _Couple minutes later..._ Not too far from the crime scene, the two fairy tail members were quietly scouting their destined location.

"We've been watching it for a while now. Doesn't seem to be any officers guarding the place over night." The hybrid commented.

"You're right." Mira replied. "Lets go."

They slowly made their way closer to the remainder of the hall. Once inside they noticed all the furniture broken and disordered. Some walls were broken and huge parts of the ceiling were missing.

"Geez. Whatever went down in here must have been a complete massacre." Mira commented as she noticed all the drops of dried blood along the floor and walls.

"You're right." Goten replied, quietly investigating the place. He headed towards one of the more damaged walls looking at them closely. _'As I thought. Ki blasts marks. So Black was definitely here.'_

Goten's inner thoughts were interrupted by a call from Mirajane.

"Goten. I think you might want to take a look at this..."

Shifting his attention away from the blast marks, Goten walked over to check out whatever Mira was pointing at. His body tensed up upon seeing it. Inscribed in one of the walls were the following word: **_"Death to all sinner_** ** _s"_** Both of them remained paralyzed in slight shock. This was soon broken by the sound of something else in the room. Both Goten and Mira were quick to catch notice of it. Mira entered her transformation while Goten took a fighting stance. However it was all in vain as the sounds they had heard were nothing more than two familiar members.

Both fairy tail members let out a loud sigh.

"Trunks? Lyon?" Goten asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mira followed up while going back to her original form.

"We could ask you the same thing." Trunks replied as he and Lyon walked over to them.

"We heard about what happened here and decided to investigate." Lyon explained.

"Did you notice all the marks?" Goten asked his fellow hybrids.

"Sadly yeah. I was going to ask if you guys knew anything about it. We haven't really found much."

"Us neither." Goten sighed. "Wait, how come I wasn't able to sense you?"

"Once I noticed the marks I kept my ki low. Didn't want to get caught by surprise."

"I see." Goten turned around and pointed at the wall. Specifically what was written on it. "Take a look guys."

Coming in closer, the lamia scale members inspected the wall.

"The hell?" Trunks said.

"Hmm, so this seems to be the attacker's motive." Lyon commented. "What I don't understand is who was this left here for? Is it a warning?"

Mira pointed at one of the walls. "Whatever it is we're going to have to put it to the side. Look guys!"

In front of said wall, a dark silhouette could be seen lurking in the shadows. Staring at them. Its entire body was covered by a black suit. Its face was invisible to them as it also wore a black hood.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Trunks demanded an answer. However it stayed quiet.

Goten looked over to Trunks. "Can you sense its energy?"

The other saiyan hybrid shook his head. "It's almost like he's not living at all."

The figure began walking towards them. Aggressive intentions were clear.

"Stay back you two." Goten warned.

In a split second, all three of them disappeared. The sound of fists clashing could be heard all along the room.

"What the hell?" Lyon exclaimed. A bit of sweat on his forehead.

Mira simply watched closely. She couldn't follow whatever was happening. All she could do was provide the guys moral support.

In the middle of the battle, Goten and Trunks traded punches with the figure. Thanks to the amount of time they spent training together, heir attacks were in near perfect sync.

Goten attacked the figure with his a left round house kick, which it blocked with its right forearm. However that left an opening for Trunks who stroke it in the center of its chest making it fly back and crash into a wall.

"Is that the best you can do?" Trunks taunted the figure.

It quickly stood up, flying towards them again. It suddenly accelerated to a pace where both demi saiyans lost track of it.

"The hell?"

"Trunks watch out!" Goten shouted.

Despite Goten's warning, the figure was able to catch Trunks off guard which sent him like a rocket backwards. Clashing into the floor.

"Dammit!" Goten flew towards it, attempting to hit it with a big left hook to which it ducked and retaliated by kneeing Goten in the stomach.

Goten was sent to crash into a wall. He was bleeding slightly from his mouth. He struggled slightly to stand up.

Trunks soon joined his friend in the stand off. They were both in the floor while the floated in the sky. It extended its hand towards Lyon and Mira to the saiyans' confusion. A big ball of energy started to form from its palm.

"Wh-what..?" Mira stuttered slightly. While Lyon remained quiet. Mira quickly changed into her transformation once more while Lyon started to prepare an attack.

"No guys get out of the way!" The saiyans shouted at them. They flew towards their friends in an attempt to protect them from the blast.

The ki ball continued getting bigger and bigger, however right before it could blast off a shout was heard in the distance which made everyone freeze in place.

"Hey! Who's there!"

The figure suddenly disappeared without leaving a trace.

"What th- where it go?!" Goten asked.

"Forget about it we've gotta go!" Trunks replied as he took Lyon in his arms and everyone flew off into the distance.

Short after a team of officers raided the hall. "Check the entire place!" One of them commanded.

End.

 **Ayo guys! I'm back lol. A couple new stuff I have to mention. First, I changed my name from DragonBallLover0902 to Its_Just_ss. Also, I decided to change the time skip from the end of Super to now to be 2 years instead of 1. So Goten is now 15 and Trunks is 16.** **And finally, I got a question for you guys. When it comes to the arcs like the GMG and others. How much would you guys like me to stick to the canon? And how much would you like me to change? I'm open to all suggestions. Also, drop some dream battles you would like to see during the GMG. Anywho, that's it from me for today. Safe up y'all.**


End file.
